It'll Be Fun
by Tiva4evaxxx
Summary: Lisbon and the team have to go to an outdoor activity centre for a week, camping. This could lead to some very interesting situations... Jisbon!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, hey guys another fic. I wanted to post this before I went away, but as you may have gathered from what will probably be Alice's note above, you'll know I didn't get the chance cos ff was being weird the day I left. I decided to send this to her cos I want to get this up ideally before, or what is now while I'm away. Cos you know how annoying it is when you see a summary for someone's fic and you think, damn – I wanted to do that! This is dedicated to Hayley (OutCold) because I missed her so much when she went away, and will miss her while I'm away. Also to Hannah (VousDevezChanter) I'm gonna miss you TONS too. I'll miss you all. I think you should go check out there fics, they are amazing writers. Sorry about the long A/N. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…. *sobs***

It'll be fun…

Chapter 1

"You're joking right?" Lisbon said to her solemn faced boss.

He shook his head.

"Oh my god, and Jane?"

"Yes, Agent Lisbon I'm not sure I appreciate having to repeat myself for the sixth time." Minelli said to her.

"Sorry Boss, but, Jane? Surely – he's only a consultant?" She said desperately, she was grasping at straws here.

"As annoying as Jane is, and I know just how annoying that is – he is part of your team. These," he gestured at the list in front of him, "Are _team_ building activities. I'm sure you understand that."

She nodded, trying to come to terms with it.

"But, but is a whole week really necessary?"

"This is an order coming from way up – all teams have to participate."

"Ours just happens to be first, what do you think we have trust issues?" Well Jane does, she thought but she didn't need to let Minelli know that.

"No, I think you are an excellent team, and close a lot of cases. I do however get a lot of trouble and put up with a lot of crap to close those cases. Lisbon you are a great leader. But you have to do this. The decision's already been made for god's sake! It will just make my life easier if you take it without problems. Now, go inform your team or something."

He looked at the desperate look on her face, "Sorry, nothing I can do."

She groaned slightly, and turned and walked out of his office, subdued.

She was just going to have to deal with this.

She looked down at the sheet of paper he'd thrust into her hand earlier, and sighed.

Camping, for a week, in a remote area with this long list of 'teambuilding' activities to keep them busy. With Jane. So not her idea of fun.

Oh well, she'd resigned herself to the fact she was going. Because she had too, and the others had to suffer along with her – although it seemed Jane always tried to wind her up more than the others. And this was the perfect opportunity.

Muttering curses to herself, she entered her team's area, and stormed into her office without a word. She would tell them in a minute.

Begrudgingly she looked down at the sheet again, well, at least this place was by the sea.

Then she saw the activities. And moaned again.

A week of pure torture.

They had to camp for god's sake! Camp!

Teresa Lisbon didn't have a problem with the outdoors, she was relatively outdoorsy person. But the outdoors with Jane? Playing minds games, and probably interrogating her for the whole week? That was the part she wasn't looking forward. The practical jokes he could play…

She didn't even want to think about it.

Then she had the problem of Rigsby and Van Pelt. God knows what would happen between those two, I mean she wanted it too, but not right in front of her and under her nose…

And then there was what, might, could possibly, but probably wouldn't happen between herself and Jane.

It was only Tuesday, and they left the Monday morning. Less than a week to prepare. This brought a whole new meaning to 'hell on earth'.

Then she thought of another upside, it might. Might just help some of their trust issues. Well, her and Jane's trust issues. And, it would be nice to get to know the members of her team better – on a more personal basis.

So she supposed she'd better let the team know…

She wondered if they'd take it the same way she did. Jane would love this.

Wearily she got up from behind the desk, and opened the door, "Guys," she called.

And Rigsby, Cho and Van Pelt turned to her; she beckoned them to come to her.

"Jane!" she yelled, who was as usual asleep or as he put it 'resting' on his couch.

"Coming," he mumbled, and sleepily got up.

When Jane arrived, she glanced at him, he was looking at her with smile on his face, and she couldn't help it but her lips twitched. His smile was so infectious.

"Ok, starting on Monday, we're going away all of us so pack your bags. To a remote area of California. We're camping for a week something about team building activities, Minelli just let me know – Jane that includes you even though you're not an agent."

"This is why you were giving off such an irritated vibe earlier," Jane stated still smiling.

"You never thought that might just be your presence?" She asked lightly.

"Aw, come on Lisbon – it'll be fun."

The famous last words, she thought bitterly.

**Please review, I'm away for two weeks but I will definitely write while I'm away. And after Alice put all this effort into posting for me… just please!  
**

**It will get much better I promise :D**

**Thanks, Emily **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back guys! Thanks for all your amazing reviews, they were... well amazing. :P I have the chapter after this already written so if people review i'll post quickly! Hee hee. I hope you like it. :D**

Chapter 2

How it could be bad before they even got there Lisbon didn't know, but it was. They were a couple of hours late, because one of the cars had decided to break down, typically not Jane's, and they had all waited.

Could things get any worse?

So when they arrived at three in the afternoon, Lisbon was practically tearing her hair out, but the instructors were waiting for them still all smiles and rainbows.

One was a pretty lady with dark hair and tanned skin, probably from being outside so much she had warm brown eyes and a ready smile.

The other was a tall man, also tanned with brown hair and blue eyes.

There was another woman, blonde holding hands with the guy.

"Hi, I'm Anna," the dark haired one stated smiling, "Your boss rang and told us of your car troubles so we put the tent up ready for you."

Maybe there was an advantage to being late after all.

"I'm Harry, and this is my wife Jessica." The tall man said also smiling.

After they'd all introduced themselves they were led by Anna and Harry on a ten minute walk to their campsite. Just before they got there, Anna and Harry stopped them.

"This next week is about challenging yourself and others, but more importantly about developing close relationships with your colleagues, even closer than you already are. So there will be a lot of personal challenges some fun, and some more serious along the way."

"And one of the personal ones starts in a minute," Anna smiled at them.

They came to a clearing in the woods, and saw a tent.

"But there's only one tent," Lisbon said, confused.

"Exactly." Anna said, "This is the personal one, this tent is big with a lot of compartments. To your right you have a three person bedroom, to your left you have a two person bedroom. The other two compartments are changing rooms, and places for you to put your bags in. One is for you two," she indicated to Lisbon and Van Pelt, " And the other one is for the guys. However, we are pulling names out of a hat to decide who gets which bedroom."

"Wait a second, me and Van Pelt will go in that one, the boys'll go in the other one."

Harry beamed at them, "That's part of the challenge,"

"You've got to be joking," Lisbon said, staring at the instructors and then turning to Grace who had the same mortified expression on her face.

Rigsby's mouth was wide open, Cho looked surprised and even Jane was looking a little uncomfortable.

"No," Anna said smiling, "We have everyone's names here," she gestured at the upturned hat, "We'll pick them now."

Lisbon's mouth was hanging open, Grace looked like she was going to drop everything and run at any second, Rigsby had a dazed look on his face, Cho was worried and Jane was looking… uneasy.

"Ok, we'll do the two bedroom one first, and that'll just put the rest of you in the other one. So, the first name is……. Patrick Jane."

Lisbon swallowed.

"And you, Patrick are sharing a 'room' or rather a compartment with…." She unfolded the piece of paper and everyone held their breath, "Teresa Lisbon."

Everything just got worse.

Jane smiled broadly at her. She tried her hardest not to cry, or strangle him.

"We had an activity organized, but seeing as you arrived late we thought we'd just give you this afternoon to settle in, and as you leave a week tomorrow anyway so we still have a full week. The beach is a five minute walk that way," she pointed, "make yourselves at home. You're welcome to swim in the sea, but we ask you don't use the pools or tennis courts today because they are currently in use by another group who leave tomorrow and the grounds are huge, there is also a lake in that general direction so you could swim in that too if you like. Please don't use any of the equipment for activities like the zip wire, apart from that you can do what you like, we'll meet you back here at seven to show you the area where you'll be eating. Have fun, the work starts tomorrow. Oh and we'll be checking your in the correct sleeping places." She said, still smiling. They waved goodbye, and left the team completely stunned.

"Boss, tell me they're joking and that I don't have to sleep with those two," Grace said to her, eyes pleading.

"I'm sorry. At least you're not with Jane."

"Hello, I am here," Jane said. "I promise I'll be good Lisbon," he said jokingly.

"You'd better be," she glared at him, "At least there's 'changing rooms'" Lisbon said.

"We should unpack," Cho said practically.

"Yeah," Lisbon said absent mindedly.

Inside the tent, Jane and Lisbon were setting out their sleeping bags.

"Can I go on the right?" Lisbon asked Jane,

"If you want to," he said smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked suspiciously,

"Oh just where you're sleeping."

"What about it?"

"It's interesting."

"How so?"

"You've made an unconscious decision to sleep on the right, and you're not sure why you want too, but you know you do."

"Oh really, and why do I want to sleep on the right?" She asked, half annoyed, half curious.

"Easy, it's the side furthest away from the door, it's a security thing."

"No it's not,"

"You're lying, you've just realized that's exactly what it is and now you're denying it."

"For gods sake Jane I'll sleep on the other side," she practically yelled at him, trying to hide the tears in her eyes. She just could really do without this.

He grabbed her arm, they were stood pretty close, because there wasn't much room to stand up in, in the tent. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not upset,"

"Yes you are," he said softly.

He realized he was still holding onto her arm, and loosened his grip, eventually letting go.

"I'm sorry,"

"Apology accepted." She said quietly.

"Now, you can go on the right side, it's fine."

A few minutes later when everyone was settled, and changed into appropriate wear, they met outside on the grass.

"What do you wanna do now?" Rigsby asked everyone.

"We could go check out the beach," Grace suggested.

Lisbon nodded, and everyone murmured in agreement so they grabbed a few things, and headed off.

Lisbon and Grace ended up walking together, and chatting, while Cho, Rigsby and Jane messed around.

"How are you finding sharing with Jane?" Grace asked.

Lisbon just looked at her, "I immediately assumed if we'd be sharing that I'd be with you, and in a different tent from the guys. I mean what is this place? It looks gorgeous so far, but this isn't exactly a promising start."

The younger agent smiled at her sympathetically. "It's only a week."

"A week is a long time." She replied.

**Please review? What do we think?**

**This was soooo much fun to write, almost as much fun as the next chapter :P**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for all the reviews last time guys! I couldn't wait to UD this any longer. I just love this chapter and it's fluffyness. So enjoy! **

Chapter 3

The girls sunbathed on the beach in bikinis being civilized and reading books, while the guys mucked around in the sea.

Lisbon watched with amusement as Rigsby rugby tackled Cho into the water, and Jane watched laughing. "Hey Lisbon, Grace!" Jane yelled at the girls lying in the sand.

"What?" Lisbon yelled back.

"Come join us, the waters nice and warm."

She looked at Grace, "Nah, we're good."

"Oh come on,"

She shook her head and they both went back to reading their books.

A few minutes later, and Lisbon realized that the shouts of the guys had stopped, she looked up at the sea and only Cho was there swimming. A little confused and slightly worried as to where the other two had gone off to, god knows what kind of havoc they were wreaking, she scanned the beach. They weren't there either. Suddenly, she felt two arms around her lift her up, she screamed in surprise and squirmed and twisted in his arms to see the smiling face of Patrick Jane. She heard another scream and turned her head to see Rigsby, holding Grace.

"Jane, put me down," she said, "You're all wet,"

"Do you think I should put her down Rigsby?"

Rigsby shook her head, in Rigsby's arms Grace was saying the same thing.

Jane gripped Lisbon a little tighter, and started to make his way to the sea, realizing their intentions both girls started to kick and scream.

Jane and Rigsby looked at each other, and laughed.

No matter how much she twisted and turned, Jane was stronger than her. And would not let go.

She tried a different approach, and looked up at him, "Jane if don't put me down I will shoot you."

"I might be wrong, but I'm not sure you could hide a gun in your current… attire,"

She looked down at her skimpy dark blue bikini, and blushed furiously. "No need to be embarrassed, you look lovely." She blushed even more at that, which pleased him immensely and he smiled widely at her.

"Shut up Jane," She said, embarrassed thanks to his comment she was now, extremely aware of their close proximity. Until she saw that Jane had reached the water. Then she screamed, and wriggled.

"You're making this very difficult," he told her.

"Jane! Put. Me. Down."

"No."

So she just kept on screaming and twisting. He kept wading, and some water splashed up.

"It's cold," she whimpered.

"Meh, it's lovely." She wriggled a bit more, then gasped.

"What?" he asked, when she gasped.

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"What you just did!"

"What, this?" he said brushing one of the hands holding her lightly over her bare stomach.

At that light touch, she gasped and wriggled, he did it again, "Jane!"

"You're ticklish?"

"No," she said meekly.

"You're ticklish," he said more surely and his face broke out into a huge grin.

"Oh my god,"

"This is brilliant," he laughed.

"This is awful."

He did it again, she gasped but couldn't stop a smile spreading across.

Teresa Lisbon shouldn't be allowed to gasp like that, he decided.

He carried on walking into the sea deeper, and as a wave lightly got her back wet, she screamed, "Jane don't drop me!" She looked up at him pouting, he forced himself to look away from her enticing green eyes.

"Ready?" He asked smiling.

"Jane!" She screamed, and then she was gone, had disappeared under the waves.

She came up a few seconds later spluttering and choking. "I'm going to kill you," She said. He'd already dived under and was swimming away.

It was lucky she was a strong swimmer. Fast too.

She dived after him, smiling.

When she came up for a rest, to look around for Jane she realized she was quite a long way from the shore, she definitely couldn't touch the bottom. She trod water, and looked around, something was swimming up to her. Scratch that, Jane was swimming up to her.

He popped his head out of the water about a foot away from her and smiled. She shoved him away. "What was that for?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe it was for sneaking up on me, picking me up against my will and dropping me in the sea!"

"You have to admit it was funny."

"Not for me and Grace,"

"Rigsby didn't drop her in, in the end. He put her down on her feet but still in the sea."

"That makes me feel so much better," she said sarcastically. "Why couldn't it have been Rigsby who picked me up?"

He watched her, amused.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said as they bobbed up and down in the water.

"I'll race you back to the beach," she said.

"Okay, but you'll loose, I'm fast."

"I'm fast too,"

"Yes, but I'm taller than you and obviously stronger, I automatically have the advantage."

"Then give me an advantage and give me a head start," she said swimming closer to him.

"Ok, I'll only give you a few seconds."

"Scared?" She teased.

"Of you? Hell yeah,"

She punched his arm, but grinned.

"What does the winner get?" He asked.

"Whatever they want, that's legal," she added.

It was his turn to grin at her.

"Ok, three, two, one…. Go!"

She started sprint swimming to shore, and a few seconds later he followed.

In the end Jane won, just.

Oh god, why had she said the winner gets whatever they want?

"What are you gonna make me do?" She asked, extremely nervous.

"I don't know yet," he smiled wickedly at her, "I'll let you know when I make my mind up."

She glared at him, and just then Grace came up to them and hit Jane lightly on the arm, "You shouldn't have dropped her," she said and Lisbon smiled at her and Grace handed her a towel,

"Thanks," she said to her, and started to dry off.

"I'm sure she'll get over it," he said to Grace that annoying smile plastered on his face.

"'She' is right here," Lisbon told him.

"Sorry,"

"What's the time?" She asked Grace.

"It about quarter past five I think, so we've got a while."

"Ok," Just then Rigsby yelled, and Grace turned to Lisbon,

"Go on," she said smiling, and she went off to join him, screaming as he splashed her.

She turned back to Jane, "I wonder what they'll make us do tomorrow."

"No idea," he shrugged. "Now, you see I am right."

"Right about what?"

"I told you this would be fun,"

She rolled her eyes at him, and before she knew what was happening he'd picked her up again and was heading in the direction of the sea.

"Jane!" She screamed, he just laughed.

***sighs* at the fluffyness. I love this chapter so please review, to make me happy :) **

**Emily xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am in love with this... so many opportunities! And it's unbelievably fun to write! Thanks for your reviews last chapter but please, please review again! I hope you like this.**

Chapter 4

They'd showered after the beach, and eaten dinner which had been surprisingly nice. They were getting used to the place they would be staying for the next week and everyone was starting to get a little nervous about what they would have to do tomorrow they were sat in the tent and it was about half nine.

"What does everyone think?" Grace asked,

"The place seems nice enough," Rigsby said.

Lisbon frowned, "We're being given a lot more free time than I thought, it feels like we're being watched or something."

"You're just paranoid," Jane told her, and in response she hit him on the arm.

"This place seems great, that beach went on for miles and was completely deserted, but it must be pretty remote." Cho said.

"I wonder what they'll make us do," Jane said smiling.

"I've got to get through the night first," Grace said moaning, and Lisbon cast a sympathetic glance her way.

"What are you worried about?" Rigsby asked, pretending to look hurt.

Grace opened her mouth to answer, but Jane jumped in, "She's worried that you'll do something like try and sleep with her or something," Jane watched in amusement as Grace and Rigsby both went bright pink in embarrassment, "No, I'm joking she's not really." Lisbon hit him again.

"My arms going to fall off if you keep that up all week," Jane informed her.

"You're gonna lose a lot more than an arm if you keep this up," She told him.

"Keep what up?" he said wide-eyed and innocent.

"Being annoying!"

"I wouldn't think of it."

"Isn't it a bit late for that?" Rigsby asked, and Grace tried to hide a smile.

"I don't know what you're worried about Grace, I'm an excellent person to share a room with." Cho said.

"Oh really?" Rigsby said disbelievingly.

"Yes, I'm tidy and I don't snore."

"Hey, guys who's sleeping where?" Lisbon asked with a smile on her face.

"I'm on one end," Grace started, "With Rigsby next to me, then Cho. Hey, do you snore Rigsby?"

"I don't know do I? I'm asleep when it happens. No one's complained about it before though."

Jane, Lisbon and Grace laughed, "I bet he does," Lisbon said.

Grace groaned, but smiled.

"At least you're not with him," Lisbon jerked her head towards Jane who was sat beside her.

"Can you hypnotize people in their sleep?" Rigsby wondered out loud.

Jane laughed at Lisbon, who'd gone pale at the thought, "What's the matter, you got some things you'd rather not share?" Jane teased.

"I think we all have, and Jane if you hypnotize me, I will shoot you without hesitation."

"I'd better not then." He smiled at her sweetly.

"I'm warning you Jane,"

"I know, Teresa." He said her name softly, just to see the effect it would have on her, and it worked. She blushed, a light rosy pink tinge to her cheeks.

"You're blushing boss." Rigsby said.

Lisbon glared at Jane, and Jane smiled broadly at her.

She groaned, and everyone else laughed.

A couple of hours later, Lisbon was half walking, half climbing into her and Jane's 'bedroom', oh the joy. She was wearing small black shorts and a tight plain strappy top.

And Jane was topless and in his sleeping bag.

She blushed bright red, stealing a glance at his bare chest, god she was going to be fantasizing for weeks…

Quickly catching herself, she looked away still blushing furiously.

He watched her face, amused, then his gaze trailed down and saw what she was wearing… and gulped. Those shorts were very short… and that top was low enough to be revealing a lot more cleavage than he was used to.

It was his turn to look away.

Ok, this wasn't awkward or anything…

Lisbon was still blushing crimson, and trying to think about the dead bodies she worked with rather than just how sexy Jane may or may not look at this moment in time.

Jane on the other hand didn't have a problem with fantasizing about his boss, in fact it was becoming a regular occurrence, without actually realizing it or meaning to he would find himself laid in bed at night thinking about her, her smile, that pissed off look she got… anyway, the fact was things are different when she is in a confined space with you. A confined space that was starting to seem even more confined.

"What no comment?" She asked surprised, along with a little of something else.

"Do I detect a hint of disappointment in your voice?" he asked teasingly.

"No," if at all possible, she went an even deeper red.

"You are, you're disappointed that I didn't comment, that's sweet you enjoy being teased."

"Shut up Jane, I watched you check me out,"

It was his turn to be embarrassed.

"You going to stand there, or are you gonna get in your sleeping bag?" he asked, trying to ignore her previous comment.

In way of an answer she got onto her knees and zipped open her sleeping bag, and he brushed her arm lightly with his hand leaving goose bumps in its wake, she gave an involuntary shivers, and quickly proceeded in getting into her sleeping bag, while asking, "What did you do that for?"

"Oh nothing," he said smiling.

"What are you smirking at?"

"Nothing,"

"Liar."

"I thought I was the one who can tell when people are lying."

"Shut up, and answer the question,"

"Do you want me to shut up, or answer the question?"

She cursed her crappy choice of words inwardly, "Answer the question," she gave him the I-am-the-boss-here glare.

"Fine, but you won't like it,"

"Fine."

"Just to see your reaction."

"Is that all?" she dismissed it quickly.

"It was very interesting."

"Oh really?" she said skeptically.

"Yes, actually, very insightful."

"You brushed your hand along my arm; I got in the sleeping bag. How is that insightful?"

"It's not the reactions you control I'm interested in, it's your bodies reaction that you can't control."

"But my 'body' didn't react." She said confused.

"That's what you think, but actually you got goose bumps on you arm and you shivered."

"So your hand's cold."

"Oh really," he said amused, taking her hand.

She looked alarmed, "Don't worry; I'm only proving to you that my hands aren't cold."

Grudgingly in her mind she admitted that he was right, his hands were warm, and soft, and… she wouldn't go there.

Unwillingly her lips parted and she let out a soft sigh.

He smiled slightly, god she was killing him. She snatched her hand away before she did something really stupid.

"Good night Jane," she said, turning her face away from him. Unfortunately it was impossible to fully get away from him, seeing as the compartment was so small that their sleeping bags were touching.

It was going to be a long night.

**What do you guys think? Do you like it? Personally i'm pretty happy with this one :P**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a filler chapter, and i don't really like it. But at the moment stuff i try and write turns out crappy. It's starting to really annoy me... hopefully it's just one of those days and will pass. Anyway, here it is!**

Chapter 5

Meanwhile, in Grace, Rigsby and Cho's 'bedroom'/compartment. They were straining their ears, trying to listen to Jane and Lisbon's conversation.

"Fifty bucks says that they sleep together before the weeks out," Rigsby said lightly.

"Deal," Cho said immediately, "Boss has more control than that."

"This is Jane," Rigsby said smirking, "she totally bends the rules for him already."

"You guys are jerks," Grace muttered disapprovingly, earning weirded looks from Rigsby and Cho.

"It's their business, not ours. Some things are personal." She explained.

"Personally I think it affects all of us if we're the ones who can hear it." Rigsby said trying not to laugh.

Grace's face screwed up, "Thanks for that lovely mental pic… never mind."

Rigsby glanced at her, and she looked away quickly, her mind going to Jane's comment earlier.

She turned over away from him, sighing slightly.

Several hours later, and it was late, and Lisbon was tired.

But she just couldn't go to sleep. The soft, gentle sound of Jane's breathing was way too much of a distraction.

She was facing him, but with her eyes closed pretending to be asleep. She normally slept on her right side, and lying on her left was just weird. So she decided to screw him and do what she wanted, he was not going to make this week any harder for her besides it wasn't a big thing, it just meant when she woke up in the morning it would be to his face. And that would be slightly weird.

But his face being so close to hers, she could practically feel the warmth of his breath on her skin… no, stop, she couldn't allow thoughts like that to enter her mind. Yet in her imagination she still decided to stray back to earlier when she saw him topless…

She was just in the beginnings of her fantasy, when a very real voice interrupted her.

"Lisbon?" He whispered.

She kept her eyes closed and quiet, pretending she was asleep, couldn't he just leave her alone to fantasize for god's sake? I mean it's not like it wasn't about him.

He knew she was awake, but decided to have a little fun with this, lifting an arm out of his sleeping bag, he placed a hand on her cheek lightly.

Damn him. He was testing her, but she was not going to give in, how far could he go? No, he wouldn't dare. She would just put up with it, till he decided to stop bothering her and leave her alone.

Smiling, enjoying teasing her, he trailed a hand down her neck…

She tried her hardest not to move, he would stop in a minute.

It was when he got just past her collar bone that her eyes snapped open, "What?"

"I knew that would work." She couldn't see because it was pitch black, but she could definitely hear the smile in his voice.

"You're lucky I haven't shot you," she whispered angrily.

"Just so you know I wouldn't really have gone any further, I wouldn't do that to you."

She groaned, and he laughed softly.

"It took longer than I thought it would, I thought you'd 'wake up' as soon as I touched you. You were obviously enjoying it."

She felt the heat rush to her cheeks and she was glad there was no light for him to see it, "I was not," she hissed.

"You're total denial it did is interesting, and you're blushing."

She cursed him inwardly for the millionth time today.

"What do you want Jane?" She asked crossly.

"For you not to be cross." He said sincerely.

"Then why did you do speak in the first place."

"I knew you weren't asleep, I'm not asleep. So we might as well talk instead of lying here in silence knowing we probably won't sleep anyway."

"Fine," she admitted defeat, "What do you want to talk about?" she said, a hint of sarcasm to her voice.

"I dunno, what do you want to talk about?"

"What do you think they'll make us do?"

"Lots," he said wearily, "I don't think you are, but are you scared of heights?"

"No, not particularly, you?"

"No, claustrophobic?"

"No. You?"

"No."

"What are you going to make me do?"

Again, she could hear the smile in his voice, "I don't know, what do you want me to make you do?"

She whimpered, "It's going to be something really embarrassing isn't it?" she moaned, "Please don't make it too bad." She was on the very verge of begging here.

"Is this, the great Teresa Lisbon, begging?"

"No," she said sharply.

"Shame…" he said letting his voice trail off.

"Fine, I'm begging?" she whimpered again. She really needed to stop making those sounds…

"I'll think about it." He paused,

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" She asked.

They were laid on their sides, faces just a couple of inches apart both of them had their arms and shoulders out of the sleeping bags, it was a warm night.

"I don't know, youngest memory, most embarrassing moment, happiest moment, first boyfriend…."

"Ok," she started, "But you have to answer after right?"

"Right."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Fine, umm, my earliest memory was when I was very young and my mom took us to this really sweet place. I don't remember much, just a stream, and a picnic. And my mom…" she faltered a little, in the darkness brushing away a tear quickly at the memory of her loving mother before he could notice. But apparently he had, because without comment, he took her hand, and she held it back their silent non acknowledged way of comforting the other. "I remember it because it felt like being loved."

He squeezed her hand a little tighter, and she was grateful for it.

Lisbon lost track of how long they chatted for, they would laugh quietly at something the other said, or had done. Smile at the memory's that it felt good to share, to talk about. But neither her mother's death, nor the murder of his family came up in conversation. Neither was ready to share that yet.

But somehow, the whole time while they were talking they didn't let go of the others hand. Even after she fell asleep, and he stayed up because he knew if he slept nightmares would haunt him, chase him - he still held on to her hand.

Not just because he wanted too.

He couldn't let go.

**Told you it was crappy :P I thought the ending was cute though, but that's my opinion. I wanna say thanks to all you awesome people who reviewed! It makes me so happy to know people like this. And i had loads of reviews, which is why i felt the need to write this chapter :D I'm gonna do some advertising here, if you like my writing (and you haven't already) go check out my fic Change is Coming, it doesn't seem to be as popular but i really like the writing i do for it. Anyway, advertisement over, i'll go now :P**

**Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing!**

**Emily xxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**This one's a bit short i'm afraid, but i've been totally blown away by the number of reviews i've had for this i've hit the hundred mark already *jumps up and down with excitement* so this UD is a thank you! I felt you guys deserved it for reviewing!**

Chapter 6

Cho was up early, obviously. Which led to some awkward moving situations, and as a result he woke everyone else up as well. Grace looked absolutely shattered and she'd just woken up, and Rigsby looked sort of dazed.

When there was no sign of life from Jane and Lisbon's compartment no one made any comment, but when breakfast was half an hour away and they still weren't up, Grace decided something had to be done about it.

"I'm going to wake them up," she announced.

"Good luck," Rigsby snorted, and she glared at him, which immediately wiped the smile off his face.

Grace quietly proceeded to unzip the entrance to their sleeping compartment, and her mouth dropped open at the sight, she awwwwed softly and Rigsby said rather loudly, "What?"

"Shush," she whispered, and beckoned him over.

"That's cute, hey Cho come look,"

"I'm so not going to be the one to wake them up." He said, but a hint of a smile crossed his features.

Grace's face went sheet white, "We never saw this," she said quickly zipping the compartment back up, sighing when it was done and hadn't woken them.

"Oh come on," Rigsby said laughing.

"We never saw this," Grace said, directing another 'look' at him.

"Fine," he held his hands up in defeat.

"Shall we just be loud, so we still wake them up, but we don't actually wake them?" Grace asked anxiously.

Cho nodded, "It's the safest way,"

Rigsby agreed, so in the end they resorted to talking very loudly.

Jane could hear voices, and somehow managed to decipher the fact it was morning. But he was very comfortable and did not want to get up, so he ignored the obviously intentional loud voices and just kept his eyes closed.

A few seconds later they snapped open again, and his foggy morning head tried to grasp why he was holding hands with Teresa Lisbon, and why she was sort of curled into him her forehead lightly brushing his.

Then he remembered the night before, how they'd talked for several hours and apparently he'd eventually drifted off to sleep still holding her hand.

She was going to completely freak out and clam up on him now, wonderful. As much as she sometimes hated it, he did know Teresa Lisbon, in that sense anyway. He knew mostly how she'd react to a situation. Though situations and factors change, sometimes her reactions did surprise him, but rarely. Anyway, he knew it was very likely she would close up on him now.

He'd just have to work a little harder with her, for now he would simply enjoy the moment.

The voices had also woken Lisbon up, she felt her face burning as she realized the position she was in. This was embarrassing, and it was mostly her that had got them into it. She'd somehow crept closer to him, although she realized that the hand holding was mutual. She could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks already, damn him. Blushing furiously she opened her eyes and found he was looking right back at her, smiling a little. She jumped, and he laughed softly. She immediately started to untangle herself from him, and he thought about stopping her but decided that would probably freak her out a little bit more, and it was too early for that anyway, so he just let her get on with it.

He sat up, and his sleeping bag fell down slightly, revealing the bare chest. This did absolutely nothing to Lisbon's red cheeks, if anything they reddened even more.

Not helped by the fact that in her opinion he looked absolutely gorgeous. His hair was all messed up from sleeping, his blond curls sticking up everywhere; his eyes seemed an even brighter greeny-blue and of course he was topless.

"Don't be embarrassed," he said.

"I'm not," she snapped quickly.

"You see, you've just proved to me you are."

"Shut up Jane,"

"You look very cute in the morning you know."

It was true, her hair was also all tussled from sleeping, the raven black contrasting beautifully with her pale skin, she had a sort of sleepy look on her face which of course heightened her cuteness times about a million, and she was blushing. Totally adorable. Though he really shouldn't be thinking those kinds of thoughts…

"Jane," she said.

"Well you do."

He reached out to her, rearranging a strand of her hair.

"You can breathe you know Lisbon." He teased.

She went bright red and picked up her pillow, and hit him with it.

"Now who's being childish?" he laughed as she whacked him again.

**I know it's a bit short, but i liked it. And i wanted to UD, this is my new 'Emily is in love with ..... such and such fic' They change regularly, but reviews are a huge part of that! If you haven't already you should check out my new one, it's a bit scary though *shudders* lol. No it's not too bad, it's call it's not enough. Lol. So if you want go check it out.**

**Please review :) Pretty please!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is quite simply a filler, but it's a fun filler :P All these chapters are! The activities start soon *excitement* Lol. Thanks for all the awesome reviews! This is for Hayley (OutCold) because i've been chatting to her for a while now :P Lol. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Breakfast was awkward, the team sat together; apparently they were the only CBI team there at least that's what they were presuming seeing as it was only them in the canteen. Grace was extremely uncomfortable, watching Jane and Lisbon's playful banter and the guilt was beginning to niggle away at her… thinking that maybe she should say something about having seen them in such a…. intimate position.

Rigsby could read the guilt in her eyes as she watched Jane tap Lisbon on her far shoulder and her falling for it and turning away from him. She glanced at him, and looked away quickly. Then looked at him again, he shook his head subtly – there was no way he was going to be in the room when someone let Lisbon know that they'd seen her… snuggling into Jane. In fact, the use of the word 'snuggling' and his boss's name in the same sentence was seriously wrong.

Jane and Lisbon were totally oblivious to their exchange, which was unusual. Jane spots everything and Lisbon's pretty sharp. Ha. He was completely focused on her, in fact the rest of the team could probably leave the room and neither of them would notice. They were too wrapped up in each other.

Jane was trying to feed her fruit, and she was laughing and pushing him away.

Rigsby thought it was nice to see his boss having fun, and relaxing a bit. Even if she couldn't see what was right in front her eyes, and what everyone else could see. Then again it was Jane's fault that he wasn't making a move. But seriously, Teresa Lisbon was not stupid, not in the slightest, so how was it she didn't see the way his eyes followed her adoringly? The worry, the concern when something was wrong, the flirting, the banter - and though he wasn't sure if she knew it, the longing in her eyes when she looked at him.

Completely, and utterly oblivious. And Jane called himself a psychic.

He turned to look at Grace, who was talking to Cho about something. She was smiling, god she was beautiful. He turned back to his toast, left wondering how long it would be before boss and Jane slept together. He was so going to win the bet.

Anna, their instructor led them to through the woods to their first activity, it was quite a long walk, so they were just taking everything as it came. She refused however to tell them what they were doing insisting it would be a 'surprise'. Lisbon had muttered the surprises so far hadn't exactly been wonderful, and Jane had called her a grump, she'd hit him, he'd threatened to tickle her, and she'd ran away and he'd chased her resulting with a death threat and Jane backing off. It was the most exciting that had happened on their twenty minute walk so far.

They were all out of work clothing, Grace and Lisbon were both wearing strappy tops, and just shorts because it was such a hot day, and the shadow the trees provided were a welcome break from the glaring sun.

Rigsby and Grace were engrossed in their own conversation, and Cho was chatting, to everyone's great surprise, to their instructor Anne, who Lisbon realized was Cho's age and really rather attractive. She smiled; she wanted her whole team to find happiness. Rigsby and Van Pelt, was that was a foregone conclusion. Cho, possible, and possibly happening right now. Jane? She wouldn't go there. Too many emotions too complicated. Her? Same thing applied.

Anna stopped them what she said was a couple of minutes away from their destination, "Ok, I'm going to put you in pairs,"

Lisbon sighed, quietly, "Don't we get a choice?"

"I'm going to make a judgment Agent Lisbon, and I'll put you in pairs. These will be your pairs for the rest of the week, because most of the activities will be in pairs, or as a whole team."

"What if you pair us with someone we don't like?" asked Jane, and Lisbon dug her elbow into his ribs, "ow," he said quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I hurt you?" She asked innocently.

Anna smiled at them, "I'm a good judge of character Mr. Jane," Lisbon tried hard not to snigger, it was Jane she was talking to, "And no one here dislikes anyone else here, you're a tight team."

_Tell us something we don't know. _Lisbon thought.

"Ok, so I'm putting Grace with Wayne, you two," she pointed at Jane and Lisbon, who were stood a little apart from the rest of the group and next to one another, "together," Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it punishment enough I have to sleep with him?" She went bright red as soon as she realized what she'd said and everyone else burst out laughing,

Anna smiled at her warmly, "We know what you mean," she said, and Lisbon smiled, embarrassed.

"But doesn't it tell you something that you two have walked the whole way here, detached from the rest of the group, perfectly happy in your own little world? You're being partnered up I think you'll get on fine."

"You don't know him like I do," Lisbon told Anna.

"Exactly, which is why you'll manage fine."

"And lastly I'll go with Kimball."

Lisbon nearly choked and had to cover it up with a fake fit of coughing, while Jane smiled at her, and she glared back, Rigsby spluttered, "Kimball?"

Anna gave them looks, Lisbon had to admit she had some respect for this woman, standing up to this lot. And pairing her with Jane, and not giving in. As far as a team goes they were pretty intimidating. Rigsby was tall and looked strong, Cho was emotionless which freaked some people out, Lisbon was the strong, independent no nonsense type, and then there was Jane. No more was needed there.

"Ok, before we get there, to establish trust with your allocated partner we are going to do some trust exercises."

Wonderful, Lisbon thought rolling her eyes.

Jane caught her eye and smiled, she knew what he was remembering their trust fall.

"Come on Lisbon, we're pro's at this by now."

The rest of the team gave them quizzical looks, she just rolled her eyes again.

**I liked this chapter... but please review! I LOVE your thoughts :) They make my day. They make my week! :P**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so i apologize, this is sort of another filler but it's with good reason, my writing time is going to be limited from now on, i start school tomorrow *sobs* So we may have to wave goodbye to nightly UDs on any of my 12 ongoing fics. Sorry. You know, it's mysterious how sometimes, reviews seem to drop in numbers, funny that isn't it? But a HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

"Ok, we haven't got time to do many, but I'd like you to start with a trust fall, presumably you've done them before."

Lisbon rolled her eyes at the irony. Jane smiled brightly at her, holding his arms out. She turned and fell without hesitation, and he caught her.

The rest of the team watched in shock, "What? We've done this before." Lisbon told them.

"When?" Rigsby asked a perplexed look on his face.

"He made me," Lisbon said pointing at Jane.

"It worked didn't it?" Jane teased her, and she glared at him.

"Ok, as Agent Lisbon and Mr. Jane have just so expertly demonstrated, that is a trust fall, do one, and then swap over so the other person is the one falling."

None of them seemed to mind that trust exercise, they were after all a close team.

"Ok, that was great," Anna said beaming, "Now we're just going to do one more, it's not so much a trust exercise, but it's good fun, I want you to face your partner about two feet away from them," everyone positioned themselves as asked, "Now, you have to look into your partners eyes for sixty seconds, without breaking eye contact, we won't move on until everyone's done this all the way through."

Lisbon thought it sounded easy, so she just stood there and looked at Jane.

It was easy.

For the first three seconds.

Looking at Jane was really quite difficult, she was very self conscious about how she was looking at him, and hoped that he didn't know what she was thinking. His blue eyes were mesmerizing.

A few seconds after she had that thought she couldn't bear it any longer, she tried to bite back a smile that was threatening to form. And watched him do exactly the same thing. A very long few more seconds later and they both abruptly burst out laughing.

After a scolding from Anna, which did nothing to stop the laughing, they tried again.

"We should be professional," Lisbon whispered.

"You're not being very professional, during this exercise we're not supposed to talk."

"Shut up Jane."

"Would that make me professional?"

"It would mean you were following orders,"

"I'd better not then,"

"Why the hell not?" She hissed quietly.

"Because I never follow orders,"

She sighed, "You very nearly rolled your eyes, then you remembered you couldn't."

"I don't need a running commentary of my own thoughts Jane," she whispered.

"Sorry,"

The lapsed into a uncomfortable silence, the tension between them really was undeniable, and when she couldn't bear it any longer, she looked away.

"Lisbon," he complained,

"Sorry!"

Staring into his eyes like that…. It brought up some really quite strong emotions. Scarily strong ones. And she knew she was the only one who could feel it.

Five minutes later, when everyone else had completed the task, Jane and Lisbon were still at it. One or the other breaking eye contact, and then mumbling feeble excuses.

"It's very interesting that you two find it so difficult to hold eye contact,"

They both turned to her with evil eyes, "What are you, a shrink?" Lisbon said accusingly.

"Sorry," she held her hands up in defeat.

"Do not criticize their relationship," Rigsby warned Anna in quiet tones.

"Yeah I think I got that," Anna said, "But thanks."

"I think we'll move on now, we have a limited amount of time," she said to them.

"Are you going to tell us what we're doing already?" Lisbon asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Anna replied with a smile.

They kept on walking, and Lisbon couldn't help but steal the occasional glance at Jane.

Which of course, infuriatingly he noticed.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" He asked lightly, in that irritating tone he used with her so often.

"I'm not."

"Liar."

"Do you have any idea how annoying you are?"

"Not really no,"

"It was a rhetorical question to Jane."

He smiled at her, and she glared at him.

They both looked away again, and looked up, "So that's what we'll be doing." Jane said, seemingly at ease.

She looked up at the very tall climbing wall.

"Have you rock climbed before?" Lisbon asked Jane.

"Yeah, a couple of times, you?"

"I love it," she smirked.

"Oh we're getting competitive now?" He said.

"If you want us to be."

"Isn't it a bit too late for that?"

Lisbon bit back a smile.

**Please review. If only to make me a little less depressed about having to go back to school.**

**Thanks :D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is for getlostfluffy - over here it's before 11! I do apologize everyone for not UDing, but school is doing my head in at the moment as some of you know, and also i'm ill. And am about to go to bed because i'm shattered and my head is throbbing, and painkillers are not working. So i apologize also if this chapters not as good as my others normally are, i have an excuse. I'm ill. :( Anyways, i hope you like it :D**

Chapter 9

"Ok, once they're on the wall, put your hands on your partners waist to guide them," Anna yelled to them.

Lisbon rolled her eyes but sucked it up, she could _feel_ the smirk that inevitably was painted on Jane's face – he was enjoying this way too much.

"Keep your hands to yourself," she said.

"I'm hurt Lisbon that you think I'm not gentlemanly enough to never even think of what your suggesting,"

"Yeah, don't tell me the thought hadn't crossed your mind," she whispered fiercely.

"It didn't actually," Jane said, his hands still on her waist.

Lisbon was a couple of feet up in the air without a harness on, and for practice, the group was in their pairs, of course, getting up on the wall and instead of climbing up, they were going sideways. All three girls were up first, and Lisbon, was already much more than halfway around the wall.

"You're fast," Jane observed.

"Well done," she rolled her eyes, for what felt like the billionth time.

"You should slow down, you might fall," Jane said a little concerned.

"Jane I'm fine, besides that's what you're there for."

"Oh, I'm just a cushion now am I? That hurts Teresa."

"Don't call me Teresa."

"Sorry, Teresa."

"Jane!"

"What? You should focus, you don't want to fall."

"I'm only about five foot up in the air! You're being overprotective." She informed him.

"Which means you're up like twice your normal height. Also you do realize that when you accuse me of being overprotective that means you're acknowledging I'm more than just work colleague because 'just work colleagues' don't get overprotective?"

She blushed a little, and was thankful he couldn't see her face, "Sorry, did you say something Jane?"

"Fine you can ignore me all you like, but like it or not, you being the very professional person you are, acknowledged that we are friends."

"Fine, we're friends, happy?"

"No not really, I'm very hungry, I gave all my fruit to you, remember?"

She blushed again, this time really thankful he couldn't see her face.

"Aw, Teresa's embarrassed,"

"Jane! Don't. Call. Me. Teresa."

"You know," He said and then stopped.

"I know what?" She said irritably.

"You know that Grace saw us this morning," he said matter of factly.

"Well, yes the whole team did, we had breakfast and everything." She said slowly.

"True but It was Grace first,"

"What are you talking about Jane?"

"She saw us when we were sleeping," as he said that, her hands slipped and she lost her gripping, abruptly falling back, where Jane caught her in a very awkward position.

Blushing crimson, cursing her life, Jane and this CBI retreat thing inwardly, she managed to stutter a not particularly threatening, "What?"

Jane was finding all this rather amusing, and he wasn't complaining, he had a completely flustered Teresa Lisbon, who he was currently supporting so she didn't fall to the ground, in his arms, and she was looking gorgeous with her pink tinged cheeks and embarrassed expression on her face.

"You ok?" He asked, just wanting to check.

"I am fine, I don't need your help." She huffed.

"Oh ok then, shall I just drop you?"

"No," she said in a small voice.

"What was that?" He asked, taunting her and cocking an ear.

"No," she said louder and rather indignantly, "Put me down," She ordered.

Jane took a breath in, just enjoying the feel of her for a second longer, and then carefully placed her on her feet.

"Thanks," she said quickly, avoiding his eyes.

"You're very welcome." He said smiling at her, she caught his eye for a millisecond and already she could feel the smile spreading across her face.

She slapped him on the arm, "And that's what I get for making you smile," he sighed, but didn't stop smiling.

She hit him again, "Ow,"

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"You're infuriating,"

"Yes I know, you frequently tell me,"

"Hey, you two cut it out," Rigsby said to them, keeping his eyes on Grace who was still in the process of climbing around the wall.

"Keep your thoughts on your partner, who is on the climbing wall without a harness, dear Lisbon here fell off just now."

"You ok boss?" Cho chipped in.

Lisbon rolled her eyes. Again. This was aimed at Jane.

"That was not my fault, it's not because of my climbing ability, it's because he was distracting me!"

"Actually I just-"

"Jane," she said in warning tones.

"What?" he said innocently.

She felt like screaming.

"You seem sure of your climbing abilities," Anna said.

Lisbon nodded, "I've climbed before."

"Do you mind if you go first?" Anna asked, "To demonstrate?"

"Sure," Lisbon said, and as she whipped round, Jane could've sworn he saw a smirk on her face aimed at him, obviously.

A few minutes later, Lisbon's slim form had wriggled into a harness and she was all roped up and ready to go.

"Nervous Lisbon?" Jane asked teasingly.

Her eyes sparkled, mischievously – he could see it already, the little minx scrambling up the wall in two seconds flat.

"Me? You're the one that should be nervous," Lisbon said.

"We'll see," he said, amused.

"We will,"

She smiled at him sweetly, turned and set off up the wall.

This week was going to be so much fun.

**Please review! :)**

**They might (with any luck) make me feel better. Also i may be better equipped mentally to face Tuesdays (History, Citizenship, Physics, Maths and double french -**** _really_ shit day for me!)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**I've been ridiculously stressed about school, and while i have unblocked ROL, one of my other fics, that seems to have made up for itself by now having a block with this one, so i apologize for this ones shortness, but i wanted to UD. This is for Rach (CheerChickx) because she is AWESOME and my bfirl (best fried in real life =P) Alice (FadeIntoTheBackground) because she too is awesome and fed up of english coursework i believe =P Anyways, here it is, i should do this quick and then get back to my english due in tomorrow... oh sh*t...**

Chapter 10

As anticipated, the little minx was apparently as comfortable in the air as she was in water, and as she reached the top in a matter of about a minute she turned around a gave him a teasing look. Like he'd said – minx.

Although he did have a rather nice view the whole time, something he was pondering bringing up later maybe just to embarrass her, or maybe make her blush, yes that was just as fun.

She got down, and they went off in pairs to climb, Jane wasn't bad, but he wasn't as good as Lisbon, which she naturally took delight in.

After Lisbon's third rock climb, during which she got to the top in less than a minute, Jane was getting bored.

And a bored Jane equals problems.

"Hey Lisbon," he said as she got down the wall.

"What do you want?" she asked, smiling a little.

"I'm bored, aren't you bored?"

She rolled her eyes, "What do you propose?"

"We should sneak off,"

She laughed, "And what do you think that would achieve?"

"It would give me something to do,"

She rolled her eyes again.

"Come on,"

"Where are we going to go?"

"I don't know, back to our tent?"

"We'll get in trouble?"

"Aw, are you scared?" Jane teased, knowing the best way to get her to do something was by telling her she couldn't do something, and it surprise, surprise it worked.

"Fine, let's do it,"

He raised his eyebrows, and yet again she blushed at her choice of words.

"Shut up,"

He raised his hand in defeat, "I didn't even say anything!"

"Come on," Lisbon muttered, and quietly they snuck off.

"We've got a few minutes before they notice we're gone," Jane whispered as they were hidden behind some trees by the climbing wall.

"We shouldn't be doing this," she muttered to herself.

"What, you're backing out already?" he teased.

"No," she said quickly. "But what exactly is the point of this?"

"My dear Teresa, you have forgotten how to have fun," he said as they walked.

She opened her mouth to argue, but before she could get a word in edgeways, he spoke, "Isn't this nice?"

She rolled her eyes again, and smiled widely at her.

"For a teambuilding retreat thingy, we haven't actually done much teamwork."

"We haven't even been here twenty four hours," Jane laughed, "You know, you're very judge mental,"

"I am not,"

"Are too,"

"Am not,"

"Are too,"

"Am not,"

"Are-"

"Shut up Jane!"

"Well you just gave away our position." He grumbled.

They walked for a while in silence, the tension between them undeniable.

This had been a really, really bad idea. She'd given in because he'd challenged her, why did she always do that? It was the best way to get her to do something and he knew it.

And now they were wondering aimlessly in the woods, with no apparent purpose or aim.

She hated woods anyway, too many things to trip over.

They still weren't talking.

This had been an extremely terrible, completely awfully devastating idea.

She didn't know what to do, or what to say, he seemed perfectly happy.

Knowing Jane he was probably torturing her on purpose, it did seem to be one of his favorite pastimes.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the big log that was in her way.

Her heart lurched as she missed her footing and went flying, "Woah," she heard Jane say as he grabbed her arm and twisted her to him so she didn't fall.

She'd forgotten the fall already and was much more concentrated on just how close she was to Jane; she could feel his hot breath tickling her neck.

She looked up at him, he had a wild look in his eyes, they were filled with lust, she couldn't breath as the gap between them seemed to get less and less, and just as he got close enough, she whipped around.

"Thanks," she mumbled quietly, she kept her face turned away from him, her cheeks were burning and her whole body was tingling from head to toe, she couldn't shake the feeling off.

God she was such an idiot.

Why the hell had she turned away?

**Sorry for any mistakes, im tired *yawns* school does that to you... Please review, they would make me feel better about having to face school tomorrow. *cries* **

**Thanks....**

**Emily xxxxxxx =D**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's short i know, but you reviewers are so amzing for this fic, you deserved something. It's reallllly short, and quite crap. But i wanted to give you something! I hope you like it anyway!**

Chapter 11

"Where did you guys go?" asked Rigsby as he jogged up to them, panting.

Lisbon rolled her eyes, "Ask Jane,"

He bit back a grin, and explained to Rigsby where they'd gone.

A minute or so later, Grace, Cho and Anna came up to them at the campsite.

"Uh oh, we're in trouble," Jane said at the stern look on Anna's face as the three approached them.

"Where did you two disappear off to?" Anna said, a slightly pissed off sound in her voice.

"Sorry, we…" Lisbon started, and then Jane took over.

"We went for a walk," Jane said beaming at her,

"Why?" Anna asked, curiosity coloring her tone rather than anger.

"Well," Jane looked suggestively at her.

Lisbon elbowed him in the ribs, "Ow!" He exclaimed, looking hurt.

"You deserve it," She muttered, "Jane decided he wanted to go for a walk and I followed him."

"Ok, well, regardless, now we're going to do some team games," Anna clapped her hands together and smiled at Jane Lisbon, "You two can go first!"

Lisbon groaned, what had she done to deserve this?

"Ok, hold out your arms," Anna said to Lisbon, and she had to bite back a groan.

She did as she was asked, and had a piece of string tied round either wrist, stretching across, she was confused, but she held her silence.

Anna did the same to Jane, but, before she tied it on to his other wrist, she linked the string through Lisbon's. She didn't even bother to bite back a groan this time.

Anna smiled at Lisbon, "Your enthusiasm is refreshing Agent Lisbon."

She smiled at Anna sarcastically, and Anna tried her hardest not to laugh. Jane just beamed at Lisbon, and she wanted to sink into the floor… disintegrate, be non existent…

"Ok, now you have to try and get out,"

Lisbon could've sworn his eyes sparkled.

She had a horrible, sinking feeling that this was going to get pretty intimate, pretty quickly.

They twisted and turned and stepped over and stepped under, and the whole time Lisbon was thinking about what she had dubbed, 'the almost kiss'.

What felt like three hours, but was actually about seven minutes later, and Lisbon was pressed to Jane completely, their arms tangled together somewhere, Anna decided she would end their, or rather, Lisbon's suffering. Jane appeared to be enjoying himself.

"Ok, you can stop now," Anna said laughing, "Well done,"

Lisbon really, really, really wanted to sink into the ground at that point.

She sat down on a patch of grass next to Grace, after Anna had cut the string.

"That was not fun," she muttered. And Grace just smiled sympathetically.

"So what happened?" Lisbon rolled her eyes,

"Nothing happened!"

"Something must have happened, you were gone for ages,"

"Nothing happened!" She exclaimed and everyone looked round, and Lisbon went bright pink.

God, this was not going to end well… something was going to happen. She just wasn't sure what yet.

**Please review! We had to do that at dance... don;t ask me why, he just made us, and it was sooo funny. None of us could work it out! There is a way though... not that i can remember it!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**I haven't given up! I'm still alive! I'm sooo sorry, i feel awful because i have gotten such amazing feedback from you guys, and i really mean that - thank you, i'm sorry for failing you. This is not a very good chapter and is pretty samey, but you deserve an UD after all these months.... I just hope you're still interested, here's like a major chunk of the last chapter to remind you of where we are. Again, can't say how sorry i am, because i started this an hour ago and it felt unbeliveably good to be writing again! So hopefully more UDs will be coming :)**

_Anna did the same to Jane, but, before she tied it on to his other wrist, she linked the string through Lisbon's. She didn't even bother to bite back a groan this time._

_Anna smiled at Lisbon, "Your enthusiasm is refreshing Agent Lisbon."_

_She smiled at Anna sarcastically, and Anna tried her hardest not to laugh. Jane just beamed at Lisbon, and she wanted to sink into the floor… disintegrate, be non existent…_

_"Ok, now you have to try and get out,"_

_Lisbon could've sworn his eyes sparkled._

_She had a horrible, sinking feeling that this was going to get pretty intimate, pretty quickly._

_They twisted and turned and stepped over and stepped under, and the whole time Lisbon was thinking about what she had dubbed, 'the almost kiss'._

_What felt like three hours, but was actually about seven minutes later, and Lisbon was pressed to Jane completely, their arms tangled together somewhere, Anna decided she would end their, or rather, Lisbon's suffering. Jane appeared to be enjoying himself._

_"Ok, you can stop now," Anna said laughing, "Well done,"_

_Lisbon really, really, really wanted to sink into the ground at that point._

_She sat down on a patch of grass next to Grace, after Anna had cut the string._

_"That was not fun," she muttered. And Grace just smiled sympathetically._

_"So what happened?" Lisbon rolled her eyes,_

_"Nothing happened!"_

_"Something must have happened, you were gone for ages,"_

_"Nothing happened!" She exclaimed and everyone looked round, and Lisbon went bright pink._

_God, this was not going to end well… something was going to happen. She just wasn't sure what yet._

Chapter 12

"Ok," Anna said, clapping her hands together in that this-next-thing-will-be-even-more-fun-than-the-last kind of way, that irritated Lisbon, and she had (as usual) as big smile painted on her face. "You have 10 minutes to get into some swimwear, I'll meet you down at the beach and I'll tell you what we're doing there. Be quick!"

Lisbon sighed as Anna walked away, "I get to change first!" Jane said, and he started running towards the tent, "No you don't!" Lisbon said, jumping up and sprinting after him. She would normally have easily outrun him but he had had a major headstart and was already in the tent, unzipping their compartment, he was in and zipping it up as she got in. "I'm boss, I'm pulling rank." She said, "Now get out!"

"But Lisbon," he said from the other side of the material, "This is a teambuilding excursion, you can't pull rank here, we're being each others equals,"

"Jane!" She exclaimed, trying to yank the zip back so she could get in, but he was holding it up.

"If you wanted to see me naked you could just ask," he said loud enough for the approaching Grace, Cho and Rigsby to hear. She blushed, why did he try to make this experience even worse for her?

"Jane, get out, now."

"Like I said, you just have to ask,"

"Do you want me to get my gun out?"

"You don't have your gun, they took it away," he said cheerfully.

"Oh trust me, I'll get it back, just for you," she said, starting to get really pissed.

"Fine, you can come in," he said, still cheerful, in that annoying Jane way that he frequently is.

By this point Grace, Cho and Rigsby were being civilized and taking turns getting changed in their slightly bigger compartment, one of them also in the 'luggage' compartment whilst she was stuck in this corner and Jane was only just unzipping their 'door'.

She clambered in, having already got her swim stuff in there, and sat down, glaring at Jane. "Well get out then,"

"I'm not getting out, I said I'd let you in, and I did."

"Yes, and this is where you get out, because I'm not changing with you in here!"

"Stop being so prudish,"

"I'm not prude, I am just refusing to change into my swim stuff with you in close proximity, is that really so wrong?"

He grinned at her cheekily, god he was being an asshole. "If you're prude just say so, I'll go."

"I'm not prude."

"You are,"

"I'm not,"

"You are,"

"Jane leave now, I have a weapon in here somewhere."

"Ok, I'll leave after I get changed," he said, watching her carefully and calculating her reaction as he peeled off his shirt.

"Some would call this sexual harassment," She said, looking away, a pink tinge creeping across her cheeks.

"It's only sexual harassment if the other person doesn't enjoy it," he teased.

"Shut up Jane," she said, blushing a deeper red.

He laughed, "Boss, we're going," Grace's voice came through, and Lisbon froze, like she'd been caught doing something she shouldn't be – when in fact she was doing nothing wrong. "Be there in a minute, you guys go ahead without us," she said.

"Jane what are you doing?" she asked, as she watched him attempt to get up in the cramped space they had, but apparently, he didn't count on her leg being the way, or maybe he just did it on purpose, but he tripped and fell face down, onto his boss.

And she had thought that the rope 'teambuilding game' had been bad, this was the second time in one day, no, third time they'd been extremely close together – she had her suspicions about some kind of secret agenda to make her even more uncomfortable, but really wasn't this taking it a bit far? He was topless, in shorts for gods sake, and she was wearing as little as possible in this heat.

So why, she asked herself, if she was so incredibly uncomfortable, and hating this whole experience, wasn't she pushing him off?

She couldn't breathe. And the fact he was crushing her slightly was most certainly not the main reason.

Jane wasn't doing anything either. What the hell were they doing?

Suddenly, and completely in sync, they both started muttering and Jane quickly got off her. She noted how this wasn't a game anymore, well not at the moment, it soon would be again. She was not looking forward to whatever it was that Anna had planned – on the bright side, it obviously had something to do with water, so she was in her element, on the downside - she was partnered with Jane. And he would have even less clothing on than he had a minute ago… and so will she.

She couldn't keep this up for much longer.

**Please review... you were amazing before, i'd love to know if any of you are still actually reading! **

**Thanks! Emily xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm on such an UD spree. It's like, a major writing high. It's amazing. I love it :P Another chapter! I quite like this one :) And it was freakily quick to write, didn't take me very long at all. It was odd. But i do like it, so i hope you do too :)**

Chapter 13

"We're what?" Van pelt asked again, staring at Anna as though she was insane, much like Lisbon had done quite frequently throughout the duration of their trip so far.

"You're going to jump of those rocks," Anna repeated,

"Those rocks… erm, they're pretty high," said Rigsby, who shifted uncomfortably next to Grace.

They were stood in a line, on the beach they'd had so much fun on yesterday. Jane and Lisbon were murmering to each other on the far end, closest to the waves that were lapping onto the sand, she was in a dark blue bikini, and was already regretting her choice of swim wear, it wasn't exactly ideal for cliff jumping. Jane was teasing her about her obvious discomfort, not about the fact they were jumping off rather high, rather treacherous looking rocks, but about the fact she had chosen to wear a bikini, and was worrying about that, instead. Rigsby and Van Pelt were stood together, she too was worried about her bikini, but the worry and apprehension were clear on her face had nothing to do with that, she looked absolutely mortified every time she looked at the height of the rocks they were jumping from, and her eyes travelled down towards the waves which were crashing and spraying across the edge of the rocks, and hiding the potential of more rocks… Cho looked… Cho like, stood next to Anna, not particularly bothered by what they were about to do, apparently.

"Are you sure it's safe, like, there aren't any rocks at the bottom or anything?" Grace asked Anna,

"I assure you, it's perfectly safe, I've jumped off those rocks countless times,"

"Well we can't all be crazy, over enthusiastic instructors," Lisbon muttered, forcing Jane to stifle a laugh, more at her tone than at what she actually said.

"She's not that bad you know,"

"She manages to make up for our lack of enthusiasm in everything, I suppose it's quite an achievement,"

"She seems to be getting on quite well with Cho," Jane whispered,

"Yeah, almost as well as Rigsby and Van Pelt are 'getting on'." She whispered back.

"Agent Lisbon, Mr. Jane, are you listening?"

"Yes," Lisbon replied quickly,

"Well, these safety measures are quite important, I'd appreciate it if your attention was fully directed toward me," she said,

Jane wiggled his eyebrows at Lisbon, and she rolled her eyes, but returned her attention to Anna. "Now, as you know you're in partners,"

Did she have to remind her every two seconds? Lisbon thought, moaning.

But she joined the rest of them in nodding at Anna, "You'll be making the jump with your partner, so that when you hit the water you can make sure the other is ok,"

Jane put his hand up, "Yes?"

"What if we both die?" Lisbon elbowed him in the ribs, "Ow!"

"Well you shouldn't ask stupid questions," she said biting back a laugh when he turned to her with an accusing glare. Grace looked like she was about to throw up, and Anna, the optimistic, enthusiastic instructor looked ever so slightly fed up.

"Well since you two have had so many questions, you can go first," she said, smiling.

"Ok, what do we do again?" Jane asked,

"We jump off the rock Jane, it's not difficult,"

"I have another question," he said to Anna, "How does this affect our team work and build up our 'team skills'?"

"It doesn't," she smiled, "It's just a lot of fun,"

"Does that mean we can opt out?" Grace asked, hand over her mouth.

"You don't have to do it if you really don't want to, but it's always a bigger achievement after facing your fears."

Rigsby put an arm around her, "You'll be fine, I'm jumping with you," he said, and she smiled at him, and nodded.

They made their way up there, climbing over and up the slippery surface of the rocks, and personally, Jane thought it had been quite an achievement to make it up there in the first place.

"Ok, it's all yours," Anna said, smiling. They stepped up to the edge, and, looking over, Lisbon felt slightly nauseated. "You ok?" Jane asked, looking over at Lisbon, reading a couple of fairly obvious stress signals.

She gulped, but nodded, "It looks higher up here looking down than it did over there looking up," she laughed,

"Need a hand?" He asked quietly, holding out his hand and offering, she glanced back over her shoulder, "What are they gonna do about it?" he said, smiling, his hand still there. Smiling back at him appreciatively, she took his hand, "If this gets back to anyone else at work, I will shoot you," she said, and he knew she was probably serious.

He laughed anyway, "Come on, let's do this,"

"One," he started, and she joined in, "Two........ three!"

They leapt into the air together, and shot downwards, she screamed, and adrenaline rushed through her, and before they knew it they'd hit the water. Plummeting under, she let go of his hand and pushed her way back up to the surface, breaking through and gasping for air, the adrenaline pumping through her body was amazing, that was probably the most exhilarating thing she'd ever done. Smiling, she bobbed up and down on the surface, looking around for Jane so she could swim over. But he wasn't there, a few more seconds passed, and she started to freak out. "Jane?" she yelled, turning round frantically, "Jane!" she repeated, seriously scared now, it felt like he'd been down there forever… just as she was about to take a deep breath to go under again and look for him, when he too pushed through the surface a couple of feet away from her.

"What's wrong?" he said, looking at the terrified look on her face. She didn't care about the situation, or about the fact she had barely anything on, but something… something had moved inside her, and she swum over, and flung her arms round him, "Don't do that again," she said, relieved.

**Did you like the ending? I liked the ending :P Pleeeaaase review. They make me write quicker! :)**

**xxxxxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is quite long for me... Anyway, here's an UD, i've sort of been writing all day, quite slowly, and this is the product. Happy Birthday to Tay (CatAmongPidgeons) and Doug (journalofcrime)**

_They leapt into the air together, and fell down, she screamed as the adrenaline rushed through her, and before they knew it they'd hit the water. Plummeting under, she let go of his hand and pushed her way back up to the surface, breaking through and gasping for air, the adrenaline pumping through her body, that was probably the most exhilarating thing she'd ever done. Smiling, she bobbed up and down on the surface, looking around for Jane so she could swim over. But he wasn't there, a few more seconds passed, and she started to freak out. "Jane?" she yelled, turning round frantically, "Jane!" she repeated, seriously scared now, it felt like he'd been down there forever… just as she was about to take a deep breath to go under again and look for him, when he too pushed through the surface a couple of feet away from her._

_"What's wrong?" he said, looking at the terrified look on her face. She didn't care about the situation, or about the fact she had barely anything on, but something… something had moved inside her, and she swum over, and flung her arms round him, "Don't do that again," she said, relieved._

Chapter 14

"I'm touched Lisbon, I never realized you cared so much," Immediately, she pushed away from him, getting what she knew would be deemed as a respectable distance from him. God, he'd hardly been down there long… this was so embarrassing.

"Perky up there might have made my life even more miserable if you died," she responded, a little too quickly. It didn't stop the slow spread of red across her cheeks.

"Now you're blushing," he said happily, ignoring her previous comment and, as usual, enjoying her discomfort way too much.

"You guys okay?" Anna's voice rang out from above them, saved by the instructor… probably the only useful thing she'd done since they arrived.

"Yeah, we're good," Lisbon yelled up to her, shooting Jane the warning look as he opened his mouth to no doubt make some kind of… comment.

"Okay, swim out," Anna called, "When you're clear the next two will jump,"

They continued to swim, and heard Grace's scream as she jumped off the rock before they reached the beach, an awkward silence settling over them as they swam, Lisbon a little pissed off at his remark, not to mention embarrassed, at her over emotional reaction after they'd hit the water. Jane was thinking… he could sense she was upset but he decided against pushing her. They hit sand and waded out of the waves, Lisbon still embarrassed and Jane wondering what it was they'd have to do next, and whether it would be very partner related.

"Are you going to speak, or am I being punished?" He said, after they were completely onto dry land. She didn't reply, "I take that as being punished then,"

"I'm sorry," he said, more seriously. Still she didn't say anything. "I didn't mean to scare you,"

"You didn't scare me," She said quickly, realizing after she opened her mouth that he'd only said that to get a reaction. Damn him. It worked every time.

That annoying smile tugged on his lips, "You sounded quite scared,"

"I wasn't scared,"

"You definitely were,"

"Maybe a little," She said grudgingly, "But only because my life would be made more miserable, although it might be worth it to have the tent to myself again,"

He grinned at her, and teased again, "You were scared,"

"Jane, shut-" she was broken off by a soft kiss to her lips that seemed to her so completely out of the blue, she froze for a second. His hand crept round her neck and she reacted by deepening the kiss, stepping closer to him, skin touching skin.

Then she realized where they were and what they doing, and before she had a chance to see the look in his eyes, she turned, and hurriedly began to make her way back up to Anna. It took everything she had not to look back.

Shaken by what had happened, she was grateful for the walk, the few minutes it gave her alone to sort out her headspace. She was thankful as well that he hadn't run after her, she couldn't face him alone. At least he would have to pretend in front of the others. She brushed a stray tear from her cheek, and took a deep breath as she approached Cho and Anna, who were apparently waiting for Van Pelt and Rigsby to swim out the way.

"Hey guys," Anna said, and Lisbon turned around to see Jane jogging up a few feet away, praying that, just this once, she wouldn't go bright red, she turned back to Anna.

"I've just realized the time," Anna said, "It's way past lunch time, so Kimball and I will jump and once we're out we can go grab something to eat."

Lisbon nodded, and so did Jane, Cho and Anna looked at them, curious but neither asking any questions. As they jumped off, after making sure they were fine in the water, Lisbon hurriedly made her way over to Grace and Rigsby, having forgotten that Cho and Anna jumping would leave her alone with Jane. Luckily she had got out of there in a flash… He hadn't had the chance to say anything. She was trying not to think about the fact they would be sharing a tent later. It was proving difficult.

Shit.

He'd kissed her.

More importantly, she'd kissed him back.

Shit.

She lifted a hand to smooth her dripping hair out of her face, and closed her eyes, trying not to cry, not even sure why she was feeling like this. It was hurting, and she didn't know why. She jogged over to Van pelt who appeared to have the towels, and quickly wrapped one around her. At least she felt a little less exposed now, physically anyway, it didn't do any good mentally.

But she had to pretend, she had to. Cho and Anna had already… nobody could know, she prayed no one had seen them… but no one could know. That anything was wrong. At all. So she smiled and talked to the agents, and managed to stay almost completely normal when Jane joined them. She just kept her distance… and avoided one to one conversation.

After a few minutes Cho and Anna swam up and emerged from the water, Anna said they got a couple of hours break seeing as they had pretty much missed lunch, and Lisbon headed straight for the showers. Jane let her go, reluctantly.

She tried to gather all her thoughts, but it wasn't working. _"Jane kissed me,"_ she thought to herself…. _"and I kissed back…" _

She switched on the shower, trying to get a hold of her extremely confusing emotions. She sighed as the water washed over her body, showers had a nice calming effect. Her heart rate and breathing were slowing down, as she enjoyed the feeling of the water and being alone. Being able to get lost in her own, complicated headspace.

But you know, nothing ever lasts, "Lisbon?" Jane's voice…. What the hell… she was in the shower, panicking, she looked around desperately, but her towel was a good couple of feet away from the shower.

"Jane, GO AWAY!"

"Well I figured seeing as you're running away from me at every chance you get, if I get you somewhere you can't run away, then we can talk."

"We are not talking while I am in the shower!"

"You'll run away everywhere else," he said, in that annoyingly irresistible kind of hurt tone he used sometimes.

"I swear if you do not pass me my towel right now, with your eyes closed extremely tightly, I will kill you,"

"Alright, alright," He said, and followed her instructions slowly.

"Your eyes better be closed," She said warning him, "Or I will shoot you,"

"They're closed," he said, as she snatched the towel from him. She had thought she had reached the limit of embarrassment earlier today, perhaps not. She quickly wrapped the towel round her body, and didn't even try to fight the furious blush across her cheeks.

"Can I open now?"

"Fine." She said scathingly, and he opened.

"What are you doing?" she started, "I am showering Jane, this goes beyond the level of personal-"

"We needed to talk, and unless you want the other three to hear us in the tent tonight, this was the only other way I could think of getting you alone,"

"Cornered more like," she moaned,

"Meh, small difference."

"What is there to talk about anyway?" She said, trying to play the ignorance card.

He looked at her, his eyes were full of emotions, and she was feeling every single one. That was what tipped her over the edge - she let go of whatever it was that had been holding her back, stopped _thinking _for once, and, before she had the chance to back out, threw her arms round his neck, kissing him passionately.

**If you review nothing else, review this chapter, it was difficult to write, and c'mon! I gave you Jisbon! So i'm asking you, please to review. For once i feel it deserves it, in a kind of strange way... anyway. Yeah. I hope you liked it. **

**Emily xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Firstly, sorry for the wait! This has taken longer than i wanted it to - blame my evil teachers. I've had loaaaads of work, well technically i still do, but hey, the rest of my Romeo and Juliet essay can wait till tomorrow. :P I was blown away by the number of reviews the last chapter got, thank you SOOO much for them! It's why i'm annoyed at myself for taking this long, but it's here now :) And i hope you all like it enough to review again! :p Thanks as per :P to Hay (OutCold) she helped with/wrote parts of this, and i am ever grateful for all her help. :P **

_He looked at her, his eyes were full of emotions, and she was feeling every single one. That was what tipped her over the edge - she let go of whatever it was that had been holding her back, stopped thinking for once, and, before she had the chance to back out, threw her arms round his neck, kissing him passionately._

Chapter 15

He deepened the kiss, pushing his fingers though her wet hair. She stepped closer towards him in response, and he quickly placed an arm round her back, preventing the towel wrapped around her from falling down. He was kissing her, and to say he was enjoying it would be an understatement, he did not want to embarrass her and freak her out this early, in fact, all he really wanted to do was keep kissing her.

She couldn't quite believe this was happening, she was kissing him. Apparently this was what relieving masses of pent up tension felt like, and though her mind was telling her should stop, she couldn't. She didn't care about the fact they had to be partners for the rest of this goddamn week, or that she had to share a room with him tonight after this, or that they were colleagues and this was totally and completely inappropriate. She didn't care.

Well that is she didn't care until she heard voices outside, and the door creaking. As much as she didn't want to, she quickly pulled away, and they scrambled to get into a changing cubicle, terrified they would get caught.

Breathing heavily, and finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate, with Jane's body pressing hers against the wall of the cubicle, Lisbon listened to try and decipher who it was that had come in, and so rudely interrupted them. But by this point her concentration really was slipping quite drastically, she found herself forgetting to listen, and focusing on more important things in life, like the way his soft breath was tickling her bare neck as he looked down on her with lust filled eyes. Not to mention the way his hand was trailing up her arm, and across her collar bone. He was not making this easy for her.

"Are you okay?" He whispered softly, as the sound of water drumming against the floor filled the room.

All she could do was murmur; apparently he had robbed her of the ability to form coherent sentences now as well.

He shot her a teasing look, of course, he knew exactly why she had been murmuring, and she glared up him. Deciding he was in a good position to tease her a little, he pressed himself even closer to her, feeling her sharp intake of breath, and placed a soft, sweet kiss to her lips, lingering long enough to drive her crazy, but not enough to satisfy. He then stepped away from her, cold air replacing where he had stood.

"Where are your clothes?" he mouthed at her, and she unlocked the door very, very quietly, and quickly scanned the area outside, sliding out. Whoever was showering was still in there, thank god, and she ordered Jane outside while she got dressed, taking her time. Glancing around, she checked the building. What the hell was the point in a shower block if there were no windows she could climb out of? She moaned inwardly. Stupid shower block. Having come to the realization that she was going to have to get out of here at some point, she took a minute to steady herself before leaving. _Breathe, Teresa, breathe _she thought to herself. She took a deep breath, and, still cursing this place for not having an alternate escape route, quietly slipped outside. Still hoping that maybe he would have left… allowing her to sort out her own headspace.

So maybe she'd had high hopes. He was Jane - he liked to toy with peoples headspaces. Sure enough, he was stood there, leant up against the building waiting for her.

Jane looked up as she walked out of the door. "Take your time, Lisbon. I was beginning to think you'd tunnelled out."

She raised her eyebrows at him, unwilling to let him see how close he was to the truth. Taking a deep breath, knowing what she was about to do would hurt them both, she began. "Look, Jane, we don't have to make this complicated... we're in a strange place, we just weren't thinking. But we can go home soon. It never happened."

She broke off eye contact, uncomfortable with his 'I know better' gaze, not comfortable with just how... difficult this was for her.

"So you weren't thinking when I kissed you?"

"Exactly."

"That means your automatic reaction was to kiss me back, Lisbon. Good luck pretending that never happened."

While he aimed for a jovial tone, it came out more hurt than anything else. She was biting back tears, angry at herself for doing this. Sad, because there was no other way, but mostly hurt by the pain in his voice. It hurt because she cared, she cared too much.

"Well," he began softly, not meeting her eyes "You can do what you like, but I'll never forget it,"

Before she had the chance to even process what he had just said, he was gone. Leaving her alone. She sank to the ground and sat against the wall, all she could think about was remembering the way he had kissed her, remembering the way he had threaded her hair between his fingers, the feeling of her body pressed to his. Trying to imprint the memory in her mind forever. She brushed a stray tear away; the point of stopping this early was supposed to be so it wouldn't hurt so much in the long run. She should have known by now – it's not the length of time that makes something like this hurt more, it's the strength of the feelings.

**You know what to do if you would like an UD! :P It's Easter soon as well =DD Only a week and a half of school left! So hopefully it will mean a bit more spare time :) **

**Thanks for reading (please review!) Hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Emily xxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**I might cry. I can't believe i'm finally UDing this. Block is the worst thing EVER!!! As you may have worked out by now, i've had block for a little while. But finally, a new chapter is here, and i hope it makes you guys as happy as it makes me :P This is dedicated to Marie Anastasia, who PMed me on the 3rd April asking for an UD. :P Without your prompt this probably wouldn't be here, sorry it's taken longer than intended, but i went on holiday and after i got back... revision's a bitch. :P Thanks for your amazing reviews to last chapter, sorry if i didn't have time to reply to everyone individually, see previous note. :P Hope you like it! This one made me happy :D **

Chapter 16

They had at least an hour left before they had to go anywhere or do anything, and Jane was at a loss of what to do to entertain himself. Things were… to put it mildly, a little tense between Lisbon and himself, and he didn't want to sit and moan and be sad and angry and bitter. He didn't really want to think about it. Sure, he would have to at some point. And he should, if he was honest, do it now. Think about what this meant for him, what wanting her meant for everything. What 'everything' was to him anymore. But he didn't want to think about what wanting her meant for him – he just wanted to think about her. The way his heart sped up every time her hand lightly graced his, and the emotions searing through him as he deepened their kiss. Her lips moving against his, being so close to her…. where he's wanted to be for a long while now.

Then rejection, because she got scared. Because she felt emotions stir, emotions that terrify her. She shut him out. Shut down. Because she's Lisbon, and he's Jane. And they're them. There was so much more to consider here than just the two of them. He could understand her fear, the rejection stung, but he could understand, because if she got involved with him she could get hurt. Actually, she probably would get hurt. Wounded, and let down. He would never ever intentionally do it, but with him, he knew it was inevitable. He was broken, and beyond repair. He knew she was damaged, knew she hurt. But she had a chance, a far better chance than him. Which was why he should let her go. But he just can't. He can't leave her alone. Because…. because part of him… one very small part, thought that maybe, just maybe, there's hope for them. There's hope that he wouldn't hurt her. Jane clung to this hope because he knew it was all he had, now that he was incapable of ever leaving her in peace.

He decided to go for a walk on the beach, after all, it was better than sitting here doing nothing, and there was always the hope that it would clear his head. Not to mention it was highly likely he would run into Lisbon, if he knew her at all, _she_ would be the one walking and trying to clear her head.

Within five minutes he was on the beach, enjoying the feeling of the warm sand between his toes. Sure enough, she was a way up ahead, her arms wrapped round her small physique, her dark hair blowing out behind her - head turned, looking out towards the waves crashing onto the sand. Her only give away was the shaking shoulders, and even though he couldn't see her face, he knew she was crying. It was like a stab in the heart – he was causing that pain, in some way. So much for forgetting. Nothing was that easy. He started to jog to catch up with her – he knew she wouldn't notice him, she was too wrapped up in her own thoughts and emotions.

As he approached her he felt the butterflies in his stomach, this was too important to mess up. Apparently she had snapped out of her own little world, and turned around, obvious tear streaks down her cheeks. Hastily wiping away the tears, ashamed that he should find her like this after her cold, clinical response to their kiss earlier. After telling him they should forget, move on, here she was, being caught out. Showing that she was doing the exact opposite of forgetting.

He caught her wrist as she brushed the tears away, and looked at her in that heart wrenching way which made her want to cry and throw her arms round him and hold him forever.

"What do you want Jane?" She asked, not intending for her voice to come out as shaky and vulnerable as it did.

"I came to collect," he said seriously, "Remember when we had that race, how the winner gets whatever they want?"

She almost smiled, as she remembered the fun and the sea and the happy atmosphere on their first day, but she managed to catch herself in time. But then, she realized what he was saying. "You won." She stated, the dread she felt was well disguised in her voice.

"I did."

"What are you going to make me do?" Dread crept into her tone this time, scared of what he was going to say next.

"One thing, right?"

"One thing," she agreed, anticipation filling her.

"Kiss me," he whispered softly, and her heart stopped.

"Jane -"

"We had a deal," he said, looking her in the eye, "Kiss me and then look me in the eye and tell me you felt nothing."

"I thought it was just one thing," she found herself whispering, entranced by the emotions pooling behind his green eyes.

He didn't say anything, just watched her, watched the emotions written on her face, looking for a shift in her eyes that would determine the fact she'd made a decision. She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears. Why did he have to make this so hard? Why couldn't he just leave it? Why make it hurt more than it already did? The thing was, when she was with him it didn't hurt anymore. It was the afterwards, her harsh words, his pain filled eyes, the potential consequences – that was what was hurting them.

Leaning forward, softly, lovingly she pressed her lips onto his, she meant it to be short and sweet, a goodbye, an apology, an unspoken reason for why she couldn't do this. But he captured her lips with his own, before she had a chance to pull away. This was different to the others, slower, more loving. So incredibly tender it was almost painful…

She couldn't do this anymore. He knew this had been his intention, when he came over, asked her to do this. Well it had worked. But right now, she didn't care that he had won. She was too busy reveling in the feeling of sweet defeat. As her arms snaked round his neck, she felt him smile into the kiss. Maybe this could work out… somehow, after all. It had too, because there was no point fighting this anymore.

**PLEASE review. I actually like this chapter :P What do you think? Back to the fluff soon :D Which is pretty much the point of this fic, so i hope you like it, wish i could promise UDs, but with school back on Monday and the stacks of revision i have to do, i can't. Sorry :( But reviews certainly motivate me :P **

**Thanks for reading. :) **

**Emily xxxxxxxxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**OH MY FREAKING GOSH I'M WRITING AGAIN! Sorry. This is a little exciting. :P My exams are (very nearly) oveeeeerrrrr. And i have two weeks till we break up for summer. And that means more frequent UDs! I'm so happy. Sorry i haven't UDed... but yeah. Exams. Meh. But they're over, so i'm just trying not to worry. I have my spanish oral tomorrow, and then... fini. Literally can't wait. And it's so weird to have writing time again! I'm so happy. Aha. :P So yeah... sorry for the wait and everything, and this is pretty fillery but i don't car ebecause i'm OVER MY BLOCK and my exams are NEARLY DONE! Sorry. Phew. I'm so excited. :P Hope you like it!**

_She couldn't do this anymore. He knew this had been his intention, when he came over, asked her to do this. Well it had worked. But right now, she didn't care that he had won. She was too busy reveling in the feeling of sweet defeat. As her arms snaked round his neck, she felt him smile into the kiss. Maybe this could work out… somehow, after all. It had too, because there was no point fighting this anymore._

Chapter 17

"Are you going to tell me you felt nothing now?" He said, smiling in a teasing manner.

"I felt nothing," she said smiling, teasing him back.

"Liar," he said, kissing her gently on the forehead.

She laughed, her eyes sparkling, and unable to contain himself, he kissed her again. "Someone could see," she moaned, pushing him away.

"If someone was going to, they would have already by now."

"That's not the point," she moaned,

"We've got at least an hour before we have to be back, and really, would it hurt to skip another thing?"

She laughed, "Yes, it would, but you're right, we do have an hour,"

"We should go for a swim," he suggested, his eyes sparkling.

"I haven't got my bikini, and I can't be bothered to walk all the way back," she complained, though secretly she was happy he didn't want to do any heavy talking… the last thing she needed was to talk to him right now, she just wanted to enjoy it for a little while. Enjoy it before she had the chance to ruin it.

"Who said you needed a bikini?" His comment was met by a sharp slap on the arm, "What?" he exclaimed, "I was just stating the truth, nobody said that - and you have your towel still,"

"I just showered…" she whined, trying to get out of it.

"Oh come on, I can see you're warming up to the idea."

She shook her head, and tried desperately to keep a straight face. "Well," he started, "I suppose I could just throw you in,"

"You wouldn't dare," she said, giving him one of her icy looks, knowing he could see past her façade, and beyond that…

"You know I would," he said, grinning again.

"Yes," she said, "But I can run much faster than you,"

"Come on," he said, in that tone he _knew_ made her melt, "It'll be fun,"

"You said that about this whole trip," she grumbled.

"What, you're not having fun?"

She just couldn't help herself, and she smiled, "I guess it could have turned out worse," she teased.

"You wait, we're only on day two."

"Is that all?" she said, in mock horror.

"Do you really want me to throw you in?"

"I swear… if you so much as peek," she threatened,

"You'll shoot me as soon as you get your gun back, yes, I know," he said in that infuriating tone which made her want to shoot him even more… not that that it was particularly bothering her today, she admitted internally. Glaring at him, she stood up. "Turn around," she instructed him, "And close your eyes."

He smiled but did as he was told, "I'll yell when you can look," she told him.

"Won't you be in the sea?"

"I'll yell loud," she said dryly.

"Are you going to go then?" Jane asked, his hands covering his eyes.

"Just enjoying the view from here," she teased, and then she ran, thankful she had her towel to wrap around her until she got to the water's edge.

"Jane!" She yelled once she was well and truly in the sea, "JANE!" she yelled again louder, and this time she caught his attention. It took some control to close her eyes, but she just about managed, and soon he was swimming up to her.

"So are you going to make this horribly awkward?" he asked, grinning and treading water.

She resisted her urge to do something stupid... like jump him. "Awkward, me?"

He laughed, "So why is it acceptable to go skinny dipping where, I quote, 'someone could see us' but not acceptable to kiss?" he teased.

"I live in hope that we wouldn't be recognized," she told him laughing.

"Wanna race again? Last time it had a pretty good outcome," he smiled.

She smirked, "I think I'd rather, enjoy that outcome first," she said quietly, treading water dangerously close to him, and leaning in for a kiss.

She was more than a little confused and upset when he pushed her away quickly, but he quickly explained himself, seeing the flash of hurt cross her eyes. "Look on the beach," he said quietly, and she followed his gaze to a couple walking along. The man was tall and the woman had very distinctive, long red hair that was blowing in the breeze. "Shit." Lisbon said, "Do you think they've seen us?"

"Not yet, I don't think," Jane replied, squinting, "But they will..."

"This was a bad idea."

"It's no worse than us being caught on the beach..."

"We're swimming naked in the sea!" she exclaimed, "It's _much_ worse!"

"Not if we'd been kissing,"

"We might have been able to actually see them from there,"

"I think we might have been a little preoccupied,"

"This was a bad idea, we should have gone somewhere else," she said irritably.

"Well we're not the only ones doing something we shouldn't," he said, and she went back to looking at the beach, not particularly shocked too see the two locked in an embrace.

"Well, it's something we can use to blackmail them with," Jane said, half jokingly.

"Blackmailing is illegal," she told him.

"Isn't skinny dipping illegal? 'Cause you're doing that," she laughed, and then whacked him on the arm again.

"If you ever tell anyone about this..."

"It's okay, I think Grace and Rigsby will get there first, you can shoot them instead."

**Please reviewww :D It would make me even happier :D **

**xxxxxxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yet again, i forgot how much i love this fic. Hi guys *hides* an UD... i know you're all thinking FINALLY! Well, me too. I saw how long it had been since i UDed and i was like - WHAT? Well, how long since i'd written, actually. But i think i got the ball rolling again (hopefully) last night, when i posted the first thing i'd written in months. (a oneshot) *YAY* But yeah. So sorry, you guys are like, my best reviewers ever. So i decided to UD this one first, that and it's so much damn FUN to write. :) I hope it's not too bad, and that you all like it. Again: Sorrysorrysorrysorry. Real life combined with constant block gets in the way a fair bit. But i'm feeling more and more like escaping to this again at the moment, so, hopefully, between the revision, i'll be writing a bit more. Thank you to my wonderful reviewers for last chapter. I appreciate your patience. You are all angels. And wonderful people. And please review again :P I have the next chapter planned :D (this is a major improvement to last time, by the way) so yeah. Really hope you like this one, and i really hope you haven't given up on me! I'm alive, i swear. :P Woah. Long authors note. **

_"Isn't skinny dipping illegal? 'Cause you're doing that,"_

_She laughed, and then whacked him on the arm again. "I swear, if you ever tell anyone about this..."_

_"It's okay, I think Grace and Rigsby will get there first, you can shoot them instead."_

Chapter 18

"Okay," Grace whispered as Wayne ran his fingers through her hair, "Don't look right now, but Jane and Lisbon are in the sea, and her bikini is up in the shower room drying,"

"So she has another one?" Rigsby said.

Oh. The naivety. "No you idiot, they're skinning dipping, it's obvious!"

"Lisbon?" Rigsby spun his head round to the sea, and realized his mistake as Grace slapped his side, "ouch!"

"That's for trying to ogle your naked boss, and unless it had escaped your notice, she's with Jane."

"You don't think..." he looked at Grace, a shocked expression on his face. She laughed – she just couldn't help herself.

"You solve crimes, you work for the serious crimes unit... and you only just figured that one out?" she smiled at him, teasing.

"What? Jane and Lisbon, together?"

"Serious crimes unit," she repeated, faking disbelief in her tone.

"Shut up," he said, smiling a little, despite himself.

She smiled back at him, but then horror flashed across her eyes, "Oh my god, what if they saw us?"

"Well, we saw them too,"

"Were they kissing?" she exclaimed, panic setting in.

"They are skinny dipping, it's worse, trust me," Rigsby said, smirking a little, and slipping a hand around her waist.

"We could just pretend that we didn't see them..."

"That's right, we can just pretend that none of this happened, they didn't see us, we didn't see them,"

She breathed in. "Relax," he joked, kissing her forehead, "We have as much on them as they do on us,"

She smiled slightly, "But they have Jane."

"...And Lisbon."

They laughed, if it came down to it, they knew it wouldn't be them who won...

* * *

Lisbon watched from her spot, a good foot away from Jane, the beach. She couldn't tell if they'd seen them, and she was starting to panic.

She turned to Jane, "Do you think they've seen us?"

"Relax, Lisbon, even if they have, what does it matter?"

"Well, let me think about that for a second, oh right, yeah, we're _skinny dipping _and we're _together_, that's not at all suspicious."

"Blackmail," he said in a sing-song voice.

"Jane, we are not blackmailing them."

"That's right, because it's so illegal," he stifled a laugh,

"We are not blackmailing them!"

"Why not? We could have so much fun with this!"

"No, you could have so much fun with this, right now, I am wishing this wasn't happening, and that, is what makes us two very different people," She told him.

"Meh," he said, his eyes sparkling, "You know you love it really,"

"We are not blackmailing them, and I do not love it!"

"You do, but that's besides the point. But stop worrying, it's not like they're going to say anything anyway - you're the boss, and well, I'm me."

"And just so modest with it," she said as he smirked.

"I really don't know why you're worrying," he said, a little more seriously, "It will be fine,"

She smiled at him, and knew that in that moment he was talking about more than just Grace and Rigsby.

"When they start to head back, we are getting out," she told him, "Anna will kill us,"

"You could take her," he said, smirking again at the thought of the two of them fighting.

Her mouth opened slightly, a slightly indignant expression on her face. She hit him on the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Serves you right,"

Before he could defend himself, she cut him off "Look, they're going,"

"Do we have to go?" he said, reaching for her hand through the water.

She looked at him, again her heart conflicted with her head. They should go, if they don't, they'll be late, everyone will be even more suspicious, and, and, they just should go. It would be the sane, sensible thing to do. It would be rational. But who was she kidding? She was skinny dipping with Jane, she had kissed Jane – she, she was falling in love with him. And she was certainly not doing rational very well right now. And then she looked at him, and saw the lust in his eyes as they travelled over her, and the rational side of her melted away. She leant forward in the water, a little self conscious of just how exposed she was, and pressed a soft, sweet kiss to his lips. Then, mustering up every ounce of self control she had, she turned to swim away, "Come on," she said to him, "Go and get some clothes on, then I can kiss you some more." She smiled as she escaped, dipping her head under the water, and kicking her legs hard. Enjoying the clarity of not being able to hear anything but the rush of water as she glided through it with ease.

He smiled at her as she rushed through the water, and swam after her. Maybe they'd be late anyway.

Once they got closer to the shallow part of the beach, she stopped them. He smiled a little at her insistence that he closed her eyes as she ran to get her towel, and however tempting it was, he didn't open her eyes, he wouldn't invade her privacy like that. However he did think it was pretty cute that she checked his eyes were shut properly three times, though that was an opinion he wouldn't ever voice, for fear of being shot.

A minute or two later, she yelled that he could open her eyes, and there she was on the beach, her towel wrapped around her.

"What are you going to do?" she said, as it suddenly dawned on both of them that he didn't have a towel.

"Will you go get me one Lisbon, please?" he said, watching her struggling not to laugh.

"I could, or I could just leave you here..."

"Or you could remember who you're sharing a room with tonight," he said, and watched her internal battle – embarrass him now, and have people ask questions about why he was naked and why she was there in the first place? Or get him a towel, and not be subjected to whatever he had planned if she did leave him.

"Fine," she said, glaring at him, "Going,"

Aha, just as he'd thought.

It didn't take her more than a few minutes for her to come back, and she dropped the towel by the ocean and ran up the beach a little, waiting for him to yell he was done. Before she had the chance to turn around, she felt his hands on her waist and his lips on her neck. She melted back into him, his kisses making her weak at the knees. "Jane... Jane, stop," she whispered, the words sounded weak, even to her. She twisted around in his arms, and kissed him. "We're going now," she said, groaning as she pulled away from him.

"Do we have to?" He whined, making her smile.

"Well, we wouldn't want to miss the next exciting activity they have planned for us, would we?"

"Yeah," he started slowly, "I could've sworn Anna mentioned something about horse riding..."

"You're kidding right?"

He shrugged as they started walking, "You're kidding," she repeated again,

He shrugged a little, and mumbled something she couldn't quite hear, "You're messing with me,"

"Am not," he said, ducking away from the blow he knew was about to come this way.

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"Oh whatever,"

"Really, I can't wait to see you riding a horse Lisbon,"

"What did you just say? Did you really just say-"

He laughed, he just couldn't help himself.

"I should have left you," she told him, "I should have left you in there with no towel, I should have taken your clothes, and run off - you would've done the same to me,"

He couldn't compose himself well enough to form a reply, and this time, she was joining in with the laughing.

**:) First fluff in months! YAY! **

**Please review. Literally, if i need a happy boost in any way i UD this fic. :L It's fluffy, and your reviews make me so happy :D **

**Also, i have a fic idea, and was wondering how many of you would be interested in me writing a high school jisbon fic? But it wouldn't be a typical high school fic... to say the least. Anyway, drop me a line if you'd be interested, and if you wanna know a bit more just PM me, i'm a friendly person :P But also review. Pretty please. :P **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Emily xxxxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Another chapter! Soon right? I know. I'm amazing. :P I really like this one, and it's quite long, which i blame ALICE for because she's sat here going 'put this in, AHA i love that' So yeah. Thanks Alice. Even though you're sat next to me. She's good, you can find her on my profile, but she needs to ACTUALLY UD. Anyway, yeah, thanks so much for your reviews last chapter! So much love for you guys. Sorry i didn't reply individually, but i figured you'd prefer another chapter :P Also thanks for the feedback on the high school fic question, good to hear most of you would be interested :) So here you gooo :) enjoy. **

Chapter 19

"I actually thought you were kidding," Lisbon muttered to Jane as they watched Anna demonstrate how to saddle up, get on, and ride a horse.

Van Pelt was excited, Lisbon vaguely recalled how she'd said something about growing up around them, so that explained it. Rigsby didn't look too thrilled by the idea, and Cho's expression, was, as always, blank. But she knew him well enough to know that he wasn't either.

"Why would I have been kidding?" he whispered back,

"Because this is completely ridiculous,"

"Have you two got something you'd like to share with the group?" Anna said, apparently she'd heard them all the way up there… on her horse…

"Nope," Lisbon said, "Nothing," Anna gave them a look, then continued with her explanation… she was onto something to do with the things you put your feet in, stirrups.

"It's like being back in high school," she complained, quietly, to Jane.

"I wouldn't know," he said, biting back a laugh at her.

"Now," Anna said loudly, trying to break up their conversation again, "I'll go get the horses out, and in pairs you can come with me, Grace and Rigsby, you're first."

They went off to what she presumed was the stables, and left her, Jane and Cho stood together, in a slightly awkward silence.

"So, what did you do in your free time?"

Before she could embarrass herself, Jane stepped in, "Well, I went for a walk," oh, it was too late, she was already blushing.

"I showered," she said, that way, she wasn't lying… exactly.

"And you?" Jane said cheerfully,

"Anna showed me the rest of the site," Cho said, looking over the two of them.

Yeah, this wasn't awkward at all. She looked at Jane, but immediately looked away; she knew if she held eye contact any longer she'd start laughing.

Thankfully Anna returned quite quickly, and she practically ran away from Cho, who was left with two horses with Grace and Rigsby on them.

"I hope he survives," Jane said, and Lisbon allowed herself a smile.

"You are a terrible liar," Jane whispered to her, as they walked.

"How can I be a terrible liar, when I wasn't actually lying?" Lisbon whispered back,

"Well, though you weren't actually lying, it was clear you weren't telling the whole truth,"

"Do you think he knows?" Lisbon whispered frantically.

"No," he said soothingly, touching her arm, forgetting Anna was a couple of feet away, "stop worrying,"

"What are you two whispering about?" Anna said, as they reached the stables.

"Nothing," they said, simultaneously.

She looked at them knowingly, but didn't say anything.

"Okay, this is yours Teresa," she said, indicating the coppery brown coloured horse, "Her name's Cracker,"

"And Patrick," she said, moving down the stables, "This one, is yours, his name's Toy."

Jane's horse was a darker brown than Lisbon's, but surprisingly, about the same size.

"How the hell am I supposed to get on that?" Lisbon asked, "It's massive,"

"Okay, this is where your partner comes in, Patrick will give you a leg up,"

"Wonderful," Lisbon muttered sarcastically,

"What's wrong Lisbon, scared I'll drop you?" he teased.

"Shut up," she said, "And come help me get on this horse,"

"Cracker," Anna corrected,

"Cracker," Lisbon said, rolling her eyes at Jane.

Jane put his hands together, interlocking his fingers, and bent down a little, so she put her foot there. "Nice view from here," he grinned,

"Jane," she said, in her warning tone.

Anna smiled as she watched her glare at him, and him smile teasingly back – there was definitely something going on between them, and they looked right together, though others might not think it at first. Two people that seemed so different at first glance, but that were actually so similar if you just looked a little closer.

"I don't think Cracker likes me very much," Lisbon said, and Jane laughed at her terrified expression.

"Nah, she's fine," Anna said, petting the horse, "Just relax, they can sense it when you're frightened of them,"

"See Lisbon, you just need to relax." Trust Jane to seize every opportunity to take a dig at her.

"Well, are you going to get on yours or not?" Lisbon asked, impatient.

"Do I detect a hint of competition in your voice?"

"Mine?"

"Very funny Lisbon, very funny,"

"I'm so going to be better at this than you," she said,

"Aha, so I was right?"

"Shut up Jane,"

"If I got a dollar for every time you told me to shut up..."

"Okay you two," Anna said, clearing her throat, "Can you send Cho over please?"

"Race ya," Jane said,

"Sensibly, and safely," she yelled after them, shaking her head.

She wasn't used to this, but she quite liked it – the height, the wind in her face, she felt strangely free.

That, and she won the race. "Told you I'd be better," she said smugly,

"Ah, you're speaking a bit soon, don't you think?"

"Cho, Anna wanted us to send you," Lisbon said, ignoring him.

"Okay, thanks," Cho said, starting off.

They rode up to Grace and Rigsby, Grace seemed right in her element, Rigsby... seemed the complete opposite.

"Grace, you know about horses, who would you say will be the better rider out of my and Lisbon?"

"You two're so competitive," she laughed,

"No, really, who will be better?"

She looked at both of them, "Well, Jane's more relaxed, but, you have better posture, so, I can't say really."

"I told you you should relax more, I keep saying it, but do you listen?" He teased her, earning a glare.

"I have better posture!" she said in retaliation, "Surely posture is more important,"

"No, you need to establish a rapport Lisbon, it's the only way you'll get anywhere in life,"

Lisbon looked like she was about to shoot him, or jump on him, but luckily, she couldn't do either. Anna and Cho riding up was enough to temporarily stop their bickering, and as Anna started talking again about what they were going to do next, and Lisbon started zoning out.

"So, we're riding on the beach." Unfortunately, she caught that last part.

Wonderful.

"You ready, Lisbon?" Jane asked, grinning. She gave him a look that clearly said 'shut up'. "One dollar... every time, I'd be so rich,"

"Come on everyone," Anna shouted over them, "I'll go out front, Grace and Rigsby behind me, then you two," she said, giving them the 'look' "at the back,"

"Fine by me," Lisbon muttered,

"Do you think we'll be able to escape?" Jane said,

"I can still hear you!" Anna yelled back at them,

"Sorry," they said, an extreme lack of enthusiasm colouring their tone.

They set off, and it wasn't long before they hit the beach again. Already Lisbon could see this was a bad idea.

"Don't be so tense Lisbon! Relax, Cracker's not going to throw you off,"

"Why don't you try sitting up a little straighter?" She shot back.

"Do you two ever stop?" Anna said.

"How can she hear us from the front?" Lisbon asked, lowering her voice.

"You're not exactly being quiet," Grace said, turning to them. Jane smirked at her, and Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"Do we get to go any faster?" Jane whined, and in retaliation to Lisbon's glare, said "What? It's hardly any fun if we're just going to walk the whole time."

"It's comforting to know you find my company so interesting," she said,

"Your company is very interesting," he said, looking at her in a way that made her very glad they were at the back, "It's just... less interesting when you're on a horse three feet to the right of me."

In front of them Grace smirked, and looked at Rigsby, who had a slightly bemused look on his face. The look didn't go unnoticed by Jane and Lisbon.

"Hey, guys," Anna yelled, "Who left a towel out here?"

"Me?" Jane and Lisbon said - simultaneously.

Grace looked round, barely able to contain her laughter, "Well, surely it can't be both of you, unless you're not telling us something," she joked, trying to appear light hearted.

Jane too, was struggling to contain laughter at the situation, and glanced over to Lisbon, who, looked absolutely mortified, and her head down, suddenly concentrating very hard on her horses mane.

"Well who was it?" Anna said,

"Me," Jane said, "Sorry, completely forgot,"

Anna turned back, "You might want to pick it up on the way back, you'll need it later,"

"Thanks," Jane said, nodding, still trying not burst into laughter.

"How do you manage to leave a towel on the beach anyway?" Rigsby said, watching Grace bite her lip to stop her laughter.

"Oh it's easy, I just borrowed Lisbon's, I went for a quick swim in our break,"

"Sounds... lovely,"

"Oh it was," he said cheerfully, enjoying the effect this was having on Lisbon, a furious blush spread across her cheeks. He was having so much fun, in fact, that he'd stopped caring how much she was going to kill him later.

"I'm sure," Grace said,

"So, what did you two do in your break?" Jane asked, a light air of curiosity in his tone.

"Anna, can we speed things up a bit please?" Rigsby called hastily, trying to avoid the conversation.

"Yeah, sure," Anna yelled back.

"Ah, shame. This was just getting interesting." Jane said, still enjoying the embarrassment he was inflicting on the two of them.

"Okay, everybody ready, we're going to break into a canter," Anna called.

"Just breathe Lisbon, remember to breathe," Jane said, laughing – she still couldn't look at him.

**I hope you liked it :) Personally, i thought the towel was a stroke of genius, helped by the fact Alice is going 'oh noo... the towel bit *hysterical laughter*' as i typed. :P **

**Please be wonderful and review again, tis much appreciated :)**

**Thanks! **

**Emily xxxxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**LOOK LOOK LOOK AT MEEE. UPDATING! Sorry, i'm quite excited. :P Here's an UD for you guys :) Doesn't really move on, and i've literally lost all sense of time for this fic, so we're going with the they've been there two nights, and are there for a total of seven nights. So they have five more to go. :P if that's cool with everyone. I have FINISHED MY EXAMS... until march. But it's still cause for mini celebration. But i still ignored about six pieces of work i have to do tonight to write this. So be grateful :P This is for Irises4eva because she PMed me asking for an UD, which made me feel this fic was loved :') So thank youu, and i hope you all enjoy it. **

_"Okay, everybody ready, we're going to break into a canter," Anna called._

_"Just breathe Lisbon, remember to breathe," Jane said, laughing – she still couldn't look at him._

Chapter 20

She couldn't help but smile, the wind was in her face and her hair was out behind her. She had finally started to relax a little more once she realised that that Cracker wasn't going to throw her off any time soon. Cantering faster was fun, it was freeing, in a way. It felt a little like letting go. And though she would never, ever admit it to anyone, except perhaps Jane – she was having a good time. She was good at a lot of the things they were doing, and her team in a new environment... Maybe this whole thing hadn't been such a bad idea. She'd have to continue complaining to keep up pretences, of course, but it was doing the team some good.

She looked over at Jane, who was finally being quiet now they were cantering, he looked as happy as he ever did. Enjoying the sun, sea and warm Californian air, and, she liked to think, her company.

This stretch of beach really was beautiful, completely deserted. Behind them were the cliff's they'd jumped off, and ahead of them was a flat stretch of sand. The sea looked beautiful, the sun reflecting off the waves as they lapped onto the beach. The water looked every bit as inviting as it had earlier, and she felt a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach at the memory. A small smile spread across her face, the kind you get when you're remembering something particularly enjoyable, and naturally, Jane caught on.

"What you smiling at Lisbon?" he said in that irritatingly knowing tone of his.

"Nothing," She said, slightly out of breath from the cantering, turning back to facing the front.

"Guys," Anna yelled at the front, "We're going to slow down and stop for a second,"

A chorus of voices gave their approval, and Lisbon pulled on her reins, and they slowed to a stop.

"Everyone okay?" Anna asked, as she turned her horse round to face the group.

"Yes," Grace said, a huge smile on her face.

"Haven't done that in a while have you?" Jane asked her, smiling at the look of pure joy on her face.

"No," she admitted,

"Our job doesn't exactly leave much time for this sort of thing," Rigsby said.

"Yeah Anna, our boss is just terrible, makes us work terrible hours-" Jane cut off when he saw the evils she was giving him, partly because he didn't want her to hate him any more today, and partly because he was laughing.

"Boss, I didn't mean-"

Lisbon smiled at Rigsby, "Ignore him,"

Before Jane had the chance to retort, there was a whinney from a horse, followed by a thump, and they all looked over in surprise to find Cho on the sand. Anna was the first one to react, she dismounted quickly and was next to him in a flash, he looked alright - just a little bit dazed, and it was all Lisbon could do not to laugh. It wasn't Jane, or Rigsby, it was Cho. Cho fell off the horse. She could tell by the expression on Rigsby's face that he was never, ever going to live this one down. And she daren't glance to her left, because if she made eye contact with Jane there was no way she was going to be able to suppress laughter.

She could hear Anna asking Cho if he was alright, and vaguely registered his insistence he was, with slight relief and a great amount of amusement.

"I'm going to take Kimball back and get an ice pack," Anna said, breaking the trying their hardest not to laugh silence.

"Okay," Lisbon replied, "You alright?" she said, addressing Cho.

"I'm fine," he said, touching a hand to his shoulder.

Anna looked at him with a concerned expression on her face, "I really shouldn't leave you guys out here unsupervised-"

"I think we can handle this," Lisbon said irritably,

"I'm sure you can Agent Lisbon, but I'm not supposed to leave the horses," she said, looking a little uncomfortable.

"We'll be fine," Grace said quickly, "Please don't make us go in yet."

She looked round them as she got back on her horse, "Alright, I'll be back in about twenty minutes, keep going for a while and I'll catch up, but nothing faster than a trot, and be careful,"

"Alright Cho," Jane said, and Lisbon could hear the grin in his voice. She also knew the look Cho would be giving him right now, and she still couldn't look.

"Ride carefully mate," Rigsby said as he choked back a laugh. Anna gave the guys a disapproving look, and began to ride away with Cho.

Once they were a safe distance away, Lisbon finally allowed herself to meet Jane's eye, and as predicted, they both dissolved.

Grace grinned at Rigsby, and soon they too were laughing.

"You know, I thought that if anyone was going to fall off, it would be Rigsby," Jane said, amusement colouring his tone.

"Oh thanks!"

"Oh come on Wayne," Grace said, laughing.

"Oh so you're taking his side now?"

"Yes," she laughed, "Out of everyone here you are so the most likely to fall off a horse,"

Lisbon smiled, "Come on, we should probably start riding again,"

"Yes, we're finally free!" Jane exclaimed,

"Anna's not that bad - this place isn't that bad," Grace said.

"We've been here two nights, we have another five to go," Lisbon said, "What the hell is there gonna be left to do? That's what I want to know,"

"She's just being grumpy to keep up pretences, she's actually really enjoying herself," Jane said, enjoying being able to provoke her once again. She glared at him, and he grinned, "I'm right though aren't I?"

"Come on," Rigsby said hastily, keen to break this thing between them up and to avoid Jane winding Lisbon up a tiny too far. "Let's keep going then,"

Jane looked over at Lisbon, "Race ya?" he asked in a challenging tone, apparently bored by merely continuing.

She looked at him, still slightly pissed off by the whole she was enjoying herself thing. "Last time I raced you the result was pretty horrible," she shot back at him, in a half teasing tone.

He smirked, "Really? I didn't think the result was that horrible, in fact, i found it to be quite the opposite,"

The look he gave her following that sentence was just designed to stop her breathing, because when she remembered that kiss, and that look in his eye, her heart skipped a beat, and all she wanted to do was kiss him senseless until her lips were bruised and she could barely breathe anymore. She caught sight of the little smirk on his face, he knew exactly what he was doing to her. But she would remind him later that he wasn't the only one who could play dirty; and she could guarantee he wouldn't be smirking then.

"You up for it then?" Jane asked, still teasing.

"Okay," she said, hoping to surprise him with her quick agreement.

"Same stakes as last time?" He asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Alright, but I'm so going to win,"

"That's fine by me," he said, grinning.

She bit back a smile. "Where too?" Lisbon asked.

"Wait a minute, Anna said nothing faster than a trot," Grace said in a rather small voice, having been silent for their previous conversation, trying to decode their short, clipped sentences.

"We'll be fine Grace, and what Anna doesn't know won't hurt her. And see those bits of driftwood, the first one to jump over those?"

"You're on," she grinned.

"Okay," Jane said, digging his heels in his horse. "Ready?"

"To kick your ass you mean? Always," she smiled.

"We'll see," he said, returning the smile. "Grace can you do the honours?"

She rolled her eyes, but began speaking anyway, "Three... two... one... go!"

They dug their heels in, and both took off, leaving a cloud of sand in Grace and Rigsby's faces.

"Be careful!" she shouted after them, but it was too late, she realised, they were already too far gone.

**That was quite long for me! I hope you're all okay with me taking this slow, i mean we're on like chapter 20 and it's their second day or something :L it's not really moving on. But it is fun and i hope that comes across. I was astounded when i saw the number of alerts i have for this, so thanks, it would be great to get half as many reviews... I have an aim for you guys reading, let's aim for when i check my email, for half the emails there to be reviews. That would make my day. Or evening. Whenever i decided to check... (normally maybeee a quarter are reviews, and the rest are alerts, which are great and everything... but you writers and posters who read... you know. :P) **

**Thanks again to Irises4eva, i honestly would probably have not UDed otherwise! And thanks to all those wonderful people who did review, you all deserve to pass all the exams you ever do and should get a hugely MASSIVE bar of chocolate afterwards because exams are hard. :P **

**Thanks guys, and sorry for the massive A/N. I'm going to shut up now!**

**Emily xxxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**I didn't realise how long it's been til i checked on my profile, and i was like, woah, these people deserve an update. This probably isn't my best chapter, but i need to get back into writing this, so this is what this chapters for! Please excuse any mistakes, i wrote this in an attempt to forget about my exam results which i get tomorrow morning :/ I hope you enjoy this anyway :) Thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter, i love you all 3 **

_She rolled her eyes, but began speaking anyway, "Three, two, one, go!"_

_They dug their heels in, and both took off, leaving a cloud of sand in Grace and Rigsby's faces._

_"Be careful!" she shouted after them, but she was late, she realised, they were already too far gone._

Chapter 21

Lisbon had finally won something, she was ecstatic. "Well someone's competitive," he said grumpily as she gloated.

She laughed, "Oh, oh, says _you_. That is rich."

"How could you let me down like this?" Jane said, ignoring her and apparently speaking to his horse.

Lisbon laughed, "Cracker is clearly a better runner, or canterer, or whatever. And has another advantage, clearly."

"What?" Jane asked.

"He has a much better rider," she said, trying to keep her tone serious and failing.

"I personally think it was all down to the horse."

"Well I disagree, and as I'm senior agent that makes me right."

"You've never pulled that one on me before," Jane said amused, "And actually all it does is make you senior agent."

Grace arrived just in time to stop that conversation blossoming into an argument, "Hey guys," she said, "Do you think we should turn back now?"

They agreed, and all turned around on the beach, starting to head back, with more limited beach space now, as the tide was coming in. They didn't hang around and were back soon enough, Cho and Anna were sat on the edge of the beach, waiting for them. Cho had an ice pack in his hand, Lisbon asked if he was alright with genuine concern, but also struggled not to laugh at the memory of him falling off his horse.

They went up to the hall to eat, and soon after Rigsby and Grace disappeared, Cho was in deep conversation with Anna about... something, Lisbon wasn't entirely sure, and her and Jane got up to leave.

"Want to go for a walk?" He asked, studying her expression.

"Oh don't give me that," she said looking at him.

"Give you what?" He asked, completely oblivious.

"You were a nightmare today!" She exclaimed, "Rigsby and Van Pelt so knew something was up!"

"I don't know what you're talking about it," he said innocently.

"Oh yes you do," she said, glaring at him.

He waved a hand "Meh, I don't know what you're worried about," he said, "They're not going to say anything even if they do suspect, we have stuff on them."

"That is not the point – Cho's not stupid-"

He interrupted her, "Cho's too besotted with that Anna person to notice a thing and you know it."

"Cho is not besotted," She started.

"Oh don't be unreasonable, you're a detective, you must see it, you're not that unobservant."

"I'll have you know I'm very observant, you just make everyone look bad."

"I know you want to go for a walk," he said.

"And why would that be?"

"Because you want to do this," he leant in to her slowly, catching under her chin with a single finger, kissing her slowly, softly. "Somewhere a little more private," he said, glancing back at the building where they had just eaten.

She smiled nervously, a small blush creeping to her cheeks. "See you're blushing, because you know I'm right."

"Hush," she smiled, a tinge of red still in her cheeks, as she put a hand on his chest and kissed him again. "I guess we can walk."

"Do you think we'll bump into Grace and Rigsby?" She asked, concerned.

"They won't have gone to the beach again," he replied quickly, "If we went to the woods we might 'bump into them'" He said.

"How do you know that?" She asked, looking at him in disbelief.

"My dear, we've been working together for all this time and you're still surprised when I'm right about these things."

"You say you're not psychic," she said.

"Oh you've never for a second believed that I'm psychic," he said, looking at her.

She smiled, "Maybe not, but it's still pretty freaky," she said.

He waved a hand dismissively. And they kept walking in silence for a few minutes, it was an odd silence, but it was a comfortable one. A companionable one.

She spent a minute or so mustering up the courage to ask him a question, "So where did you learn all that stuff?" They didn't really ask questions about each other's past, the information was volunteered or it wasn't shared.

"Growing up with a carnival, and my dad," he said, a slight shadow passing his features, and she knew better than to ask, at least yet. "I know a lot of cons people," he said with a smile.

They kept on walking, and she reflected on how that hadn't been as difficult as she'd expected. They finally reached the beach and when she saw the sight she could barely breathe. The waves were beautiful, the sun was a small glowing orb on the horizon, just barely touching the water, the clouds spread across a never ending sky which had hundreds of different shades of reds and oranges and bluey-purples. The sun had already gone down a little more since they'd arrived. The light that was left reflected off the water waves crashed gracefully onto the sand.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He said softly.

"Yeah," she breathed.

They walked a little further, down the beach and towards the sun as it, quick quickly, sunk behind down into the ocean. They stopped at the rocks, and walked up, him occasionally lending a hand so she could steady herself, until they were on top of the rocks, sitting with their legs dangling over the edge, the spray from the sea as it hit the rocks.

"So what made you decide to be a cop?" He asked, smiling.

"What, you don't know the answer already?" She teased.

"Humour me," he said.

She broke eye contact and looked down and away, "My mom died, the guy... the driver," she stopped, wondering why all of a sudden it was okay to confide in him like this, say the words out loud, "He got away, I wanted to make sure that didn't happen again." She shrugged, "Before that I didn't really know what I wanted to do, then it all kind of fell into place."

She felt his thumb stroke over the back of her hand, and she wasn't even sure he was aware of his actions, but she wasn't going to stop him.

He leant in to kiss her again, since they'd opened the flood gates, the water just kept coming. They couldn't get enough of each other, and it felt too good to be true. They broke apart for air, foreheads together, breathing each other in. She wondered whether this would ever last, if it could, and suddenly her mind flashed away from this fantasy they were living to daily life, the CBI, walking into the building everyday looking at him and remembering this.

She could feel the panic building again and she didn't want it to consume her, but she looked at him, and he kissed her lightly, and she was scared. She wasn't sure her heart could survive being broken again.

"Patrick," she said softly, sighing, "What are we doing?"

**I just spent a month living on a beach in mexico, and oh how i miss those sunsets :'( It was all very happy and fantasyey, so Lisbon decided she'd bring them back down to earth a bit at the end ;) Hoped you liked the fluff in the middle anyhowww :) Also if anyone's interested, i've just started a high school jisbon multichapter, which i'm about to update. Which you lot may like, i'm trying to advertise, because it seems that the mentalist community has gotten quite quiet in the months gone by, or maybe just people are writing more than they are reading, either way, if you like high school fics you'll probably like it, and if you like something a little different, well... it's going to get different soon, so hopefully you'll like it. It's called 'Young Blood' :) **

**Please review, i know it's been a while but if you're still reading let me know! They are a writers fuel ;) **

**Emily xxx**


End file.
